soy mi propio padre
by luniitaturksa
Summary: ESTE FIC LE PERTENECE A UNA DE MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS SOLEE-CHAN/KOKETA-SAKU,Y YA TENGO SU COMPLETA APROVACION DE PUBLICARLO, ESTE FIC NO HA SIDO MUDIFICADO NI UNA COMA. ESTO NOO ES PLAGIO DE NINGUNA MANERA! Sasuke y su hijo son cambiados de CUERPO!
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Soy mi propio... Padre!  
>Autor: koketa-saku<br>Genero: repito... no se espeficicar TT-TT... creo que de todo un poco ^^U  
>Advertencias: por ahora ninguna, tal ves alla lemon pero no estoy segura<br>Publico: todo publico  
>Resumen: Sasuke y su hijo son cambiados de cuerpos y tiempos, asi que ahora en el cuerpo de sasuke esta su hijo y conoce a sakura y naruto cuando genins y luego esta sasuke que ocupa el cuerpo de su hijo y conoce como es su familia y su futuro (que enredado ^^U) *********** cambio de escena, (lugar)<br>- cambio de tiempo (al rato despues)  
> cambio de epoca (cambio de escena del pasado o al furuto)

Capitulo: ¿Quien eres?

Vemos a un cierto pelinegro tirado en el pasto de uno de los campos de entrenamiento, inconciente de un golpe que le habian propiciado…..

Sakura: sasuke-kun! vamos despierta sasuke-kun! –coloca su cabeza sobre sus piernas-

Naruto: kakashi-sensei! Se paso de veras! Somos genins y usted jounin!

Kakashi: jejeje creo que si me pase un poco –sonrie nervioso-

Saku/Naru: SOLO UN POCO!

Sasuke: auch….. donde….. –queda mirando a sakura- ¿Shina?

Sakura: ¿quien es shina? –mira a los chicos-

Naruto: no me lo pregunten

Kakashi: ni a mi

Sakura: sasuke-kun, ¿Quién es shina?

Sasuke: ¿sasuke? –se toma la cabeza y mira a sakura- ¿desde cuando tienes el cabello tan largo?

Sakura: sasuke-kun! deja de llamarme shina, soy sakura y mi cabello siempre ha sido largo!

Sasuke: *¿sasuke-kun?, ¿sakura?, ¿cabello largo?* -los mira extrañado-

Naruto: vee kakashi-sensei! Se extralimito con ese golpe, hasta la memoria perdio el pobre teme de veras!

Sasuke: *¿kakashi-sensei?, ¿y porque este tipo me llama teme ¬¬?* -lo mira bien- *se parece a takashi-san* -asombrado-

Kakashi: a ver –se agacha donde sasuke estaba sentado- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sasuke: daisuke uchiha –extrañado-

Naruto: ¿como dijiste teme? –preocupado-

Sakura: sasuke-kun, ¿te sientes bien?

Kakashi: -serio- ¿edad?

Sasuke: 12 años

Kakashi: ¿quien es shina?

Sasuke: mi hermana, shina uchiha

Kakashi: -mas serio- ultima pregunta, ¿Quién es tu padre?

Sasuke: pues sasuke uchiha –dijo semi extrañado-

Sakura: ¿como?, ¿sasuke-kun como vas a ser tu propio padre?

Naruto: ese golpe si que te debio doler! –burlon-

Kakashi: -serio- vamos con tsunade-sama

Naruto: ¿como?, para que vamos a ir con la vieja tsunade!

Sakura: naruto! Respatala es la hokague! –lo golpea en la cabeza-

Sasuke: *ese golpe…* ¿tsunade la hokague? –extrañado- pero si na…..

Kakashi: mejor no hables –serio- *esto no puede ser bueno*

Sasuke: como diga em….. sensei –sonrie nervioso- *¿Qué esta pasando aqui?* -mira a sakura- *ella dijo llamarse sakura pero….*

*******************************En la torre de la hokague*****************************

Estamos con el equipo 7, y la hokague, todos extrañados, sobre todo el pelinegro…..

Tsunade: ¿dejame ver si entendi, eres daisuke uchiha de 12 años, jounin, hijo de sasuke uchiha y tienes una hermana llamada shina?

Sasuke: es lo que acabo de relatar ¬¬

Tsunade: -seria- chicos, quiero que me dejen solo con el, voy a revisarlo

Kakashi: bien, andando chicos

Sakura: cuidate sasuke-kun –sonrie- adios tsunade-sama

Naruto: que te mejores teme! –sale-

Todos salen dejando solos a "Sasuke" y a tsunade….

Tsunade: bien –mas seria- ahora dime bien quien eres tu

Sasuke: por ultima ves ya se lo dije, soy daisuke uchiha, tengo 12 años, hijo de sasuke uchiha

Tsunade: -seria- te hare preguntas y responde lo que puedas

Sasuke: como diga

Tsunade: primero, ¿en que año estamos?

Sasuke: el 2032 [yo: no sabia que año poner, asi que me guio por los años normales de nosotros ^^U]

Tsunade: -mas seria- ¿cuantos uchihas viven?

Sasuke: bueno….. estamos oto-san, oka-san, shina, ayame, sanosuke, Itachi, konan, kenta y taichi a y la pequeña aiko

Tsunade: -asombrada- ¿como?

Sasuke: bueno, sanosuke mi hermano mayor tiene 15, shina y ayame son gemelas y tienen 10 años, Itachi es mi tio, konan es la esposa de tio Itachi, kenta es mi primo mayor tiene 18 luego esta taichi mi otro primo y tiene 15 y por ultimo mi primita aiko-chan de 5 años

Tsunade: ahora lo entiendo –sonrie- ultima pregunta, ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas antes de despertar hace rato?

Sasuke: mm….. estabamos en el bosque de la muerte peleando con un akatsuki llamado kakusu, el uso un jutzu muy extraño e iba a golpear a ayame, asi que por ello la empuje y recivi el golpe, quede inconciente y desperte en los brazos de una shina de cabello largo

Tsunade: ¿en brazos de una shina de cabello largo? –atando cabos- ¿como se llama tu madre?

Sasuke: sakura uchiha

Tsunade: ¿no sabes su apellido de soltera?

Sasuke: pues…. Creo que una ves menciono que era Haruno –pensativo- ahh! Ya recorde porque se me hacia familiar el nombre de tsunade –sonrie- recuerdo que oka-san decia que entreno con tsunade-sama una sanin!

Tsunade: -atonita- ¿sakura ha…uchiha es tu madre?

Sasuke: si –sonrie-

Tsunade: ¿itachi uchiha esta vivo?

Sasuke: si –sonrie-

Tsunade: sasuke y sakura estan casados y tu eres su hijo

Sasuke: por tercera ves le digo que si –sonrie con una venita en la frente-

Tsunade: -shokeada- ahora solo dime que naruto es hokague y seria el fin del mundo

Sasuke: ¿naruto-sama?, si el es el sexto hokague, el mas fuerte, se lleva sumamente bien con oto-san, pero no soporto al invecil de haruto! Siempre me quiere ganar, pero no me deja tranquilo porque nunca lo ha logrado ¬¬

Tsunade: O.O… ¿naruto hokague?, ¿y tiene hijos?

Sasuke: si –extrañado- Takashi-san de 16 años, hanabi-san de 14, Haruto-baka de 12 y Hikari-chan de 10 años –menciono con un leve sonrojo-

Tsunade: O.O –cae de su asiento-

Sasuke: ¿disculpe?, esta bien –la mira-

Tsunade: ok ya entendi todo –atonita- de alguna manera, cambiaste de tiempo-espacio, y llegaste a ocupar el cuerpo de sasuke uchiha cuando el tenia 12 años

Sasuke: ¿el cuerpo de sasuke uchiha?

Tsunade: ¿fisicamente como eres tu y tus hermanos?

Sasuke: bueno, yo tengo cabello negro y ojos verdes, sanosuke tiene cabello negro y ojos negros, ayame tiene cabello negro y ojos negros, pero se pinta las puntas de rosa y shina tiene ojos verdes y cabello rosa, pero se pinta las puntas de negro, ambas de cabello corto

Tsunade: -le pasa un espejo- pues mirate bien, tus ojos son negros, me explico, en estos momentos eres sasuke uchiha, unico sobreviviente del clan uchiha, formas parte del equipo 7 compuesto por kakashi hatake, naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno, supongo que sabes la hitoria de tu clan ¿no?

Sasuke: si, la se, me la contaron con lujo de detalle –serio-

Tsunade: bien, investigare como paso esto, mientras tanto trata de actuar normal, le dire a los de tu equipo que sucede para que no tengas inconvenientes, pero….. no quiero que delates 3 cosas

Sasuke: ¿Qué cosas?

Tsunade: una, que Itachi esta vivo y que regresara a la aldea, dos que no comentes nada de la historia de tu clan ni del futuro y tres, que no digas ni hables con nadie que no sea yo o los de tu equipo –sumamente seria-

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: porque podrias cambiar el futuro U.U

Sasuke: esta bien

Tsunade: por ahora puedes irte a tu casa, supongo que vives en la mansion uchiha

Sasuke: aja

Tsunade: bien, entonces nada de desordenes ya que viviras solo ¿entendido?

Sasuke: como ordene tsunade-sama

Tsunade: que bueno –sonrie *es muy educado y obediente, parece que sasuke y sakura seran buenos padres* ya puedes retirarte

Sasuke: gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: una ultima pregunta

Sasuke: ¿hmp?

Tsunade: *si… es hijo de sasuke ¬¬* ¿con quien esta casado naruto?

Sasuke: con hinata-sama

Tsunade: O.O –shokeada-

Siguiente Titulo: "¿Que esta pasando aqui?"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: ¿Qué esta pasando aqui?

Vemos a varias personas en una habitacion de hospital, en la cual se encontraban los hermanos, uno inconciente y otras dos despiertas….. tambien con ellos estaban una pelirrosa de cabellos largos y ojos jades…..

Shina: eso paso –cabisbaja- por eso salimos tan heridos

Sakura: -suspira- pues… se enfrentaron a un akatsuki, al menos salieron vivos –sonrie-

Ayame: si, pero daisuke se lastimo mucho por cuidanos, aun somos chunins, sintio la obligacion de cuidarnos por ser jounin –cabisbaja-

Sakura: descansando se le pasara, ya veran como otra ves van a entrenar y terminaran peleando

Shina/Aya: gracias oka-san ¬¬

Daisuke: -despertando- ash…. Mi cabeza –se sienta y se toma la cabeza- kakashi-sens…. –queda mirando a la pequeña pelirrosa- ¿sakura?

Sakura: ¿desde cuando te he dado la confianza para que me llames por mi nombre? –sonrie divertida-

Ayame: no deberias llamar asi a oka-san –sonrie-

Shina: eso si te debio doler –sonrie-

Daisuke: pero si yo te hable a ti…. –la mira detenidamente a shina- *tiene cabello corto, sakura lo usa largo* -mira a la pelirrosa mayor- *ella…. cabello rosa largo y ojos jades, ademas respondio al nombre de sakura….. ¿es sakura?, no, no puede ser ella, sakura tiene 12 años, ella es una mujer adulta*

Sakura: tranquilo hijo –sonrie- el golpe debe haberte aturdido

Daisuke: ¿hijo? –extrañado-

Sakura: *no se comporta como el mismo* -se le acerca- sacate la playera, te voy a curar

Daisuke: sakura ¿tu curarme? –burlon- no me hagas reir, la ultima ves no supiste ni ponerme los vendajes de dorma desente –frio-

Sakura: que dijiste! –golpea la pared hechando a bajo la mitad de ella-

Daisuke: *…esta no puede ser sakura, es imposible que sea ella, no es tan fuerte* -atonito-

Shina: si, es oficial! Te has vuelto loco baka! Oka-san es la mejor ninja medico del pais del fuego idiota!

Ayame: el golpe lo afecto mas de las cuenta ¬¬

Daisuke: -serio- *¿ninja medico?*

¿?: bien, parece que todo esta normal por aqui

Shina/Aya: oto-san! –lo abrazan- ¿quien te aviso?

Sasuke: el dobe-hokague me aviso que volvieron y que estaban aquí –les sonrie- hola saku

Sakura: hola sasuke-kun –se besan-

Sasuke: ¿sasuke?, hmp nadie me roba el nombre ¬¬

Sasuke: ¿y que le pasa a daisuke? –extrañado-

Sakura: esta actuando raro, dice incoherencias, primero me llama por mi nombre, segundo me desconoce y tercero dice que no se ni colocar unos simples vendajes

Daisuke: hmp

Sasuke: -lo mira detenidamente- *esa exprecion en sus ojos…..* -serio- ¿niñas, podrian dejarnos un momento a solas con daisuke?

Daisuke: *¿daisuke?... ¿Qué pasa aqui?* -extrañado-

Shina: si oto-san –sonrie-

Ayame: nos vemos despues hermano! –salen de la habitacion-

Daisuke: *¿hermano?... yo no tengo hermanos* -frunce el ceño-

Sasuke: respondeme, ¿Como te llamas? –serio-

Daisuke: sasuke uchiha

Sasu/Saku: ¿Cómo? –asombrados-

Daisuke: ya respondi, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sasuke: *algo pasa aquí…..* sasuke uchiha -serio-

Sakura: ¿Cómo que eres sasuke-kun? –confusa- sasuke es tu padre

Daisuke: mi padre era fugaku uchiha y mi madre se llamaba mikoto –mas serio-

Sasuke: -igual de serio- ¿itachi uchiha es tu hermano?

Daisuke: -activa el sharingan- no tengo hermanos

Sakura: -seria- ¿cuantos años tienes?

Daisuke: 12 años

Sasuke: ¿grado de nivelacion?

Daisuke: genin –mas serio-

Sakura: ¿genin de 12 años? –asombrada- *el podria…* ¿equipo?

Daisuke: naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno y yo al mando de kakashi-sensei jounin apodado el ninja copia que posee el sharingan

Sasuke: ¿que año es?

Daisuke: 2010

Sakura: ¿2010? –asombrada- ¿quien es el hokague?

Daisuke: tsunade senju desde hace unos meses cuando murio sarutibi-sama el tercer hokague durante un ataque de orochimaru a konoha

Sasuke: hmp ya entiendo –sonrie de medio lado- ¿tienes el cello maldito?

Daisuke: hmp, me lo coloco y kakashi-sensei lo cello

Sasuke: -sonrie altanero- ultima pregunta, ¿objetivo de tu vida?

Daisuke: matar al bastardo que mato a mi clan, vengar a mi clan a cualquier precio

Sakura: sasuke-kun -lo mira asustada-

Sasuke: bien sasuke uchiha –sonrie de medio lado- me temo que estas en un error de tiempo

Daisuke: ¿error de tiempo?

Sasuke: -se sienta- me llamo sasuke uchiha, ella… tu la conoces por sakura haruno

Daisuke: -la mira- *sakura haruno…..* -asombrado- *pero si es sumamente fuerte*

Sasuke: año 2032, naruto uzumaki es el hokague

Daisuke: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –rie a carcajadas- ese maldito dobe sera hokague el dia que yo me case con sakura y el se de cuenta de que hinata lo ama! –burlon-

Sakura: hinata y naruto estan casados y pues precisamente yo soy tu esposa sasuke-kun –sonrie-

Daisuke: -petrificado- *sakura haruno….. ¿mi esposa?* ¿es una broma cierto?

Sasuke: no –sonrie malicioso- y naruto es el hokague y por incrible que suene el y hinata son marido y mujer al igual que yo con sakura, pero aun asi el mundo no ha acabado

Daisuke: me va a dar un ataque

Sasuke: aun no te cuento todo, espera y luego convulviona

Daisuke: U¬¬

Sakura: soy sakura uchiha, o haruno como me conoces, ninja medico aprendis de tsunade-sama y dirijo el hospital

Daisuke: ¿ninja medico?

Sasuke: tenemos 4 hijos, sanosuke uchiha, que tiene 15 años, luego sigues tu daisuke uchiha, de 12 años, jounin de elite desde los 10 años, y luego estan shina y ayame uchiha, gemelas de 10 años, chunins desde los 8 años y candidatas a los siguientes examenes jounin

Sakura: tu eres daisuke uchiha, cabellos negros y ojos verdes –sonrie- sanosuke "tu hermano mayor" es igual a sasuke-kun de joven, tiene cabello negro y ojos negros, despues shina, tiene cabello rosa y ojos verdes como yo y ayame, quien tiene cabello negro y ojos negros, ambas son muy unidas, tanto que se pintan las puntas de su cabello como el color de la otra –sonrie-

Daisuke: ¿a ver me volvi loco?, según ustedes, ¿me llamo daisuke uchiha, shina y ayame uchiha son mis hermana, tengo un hermano mayor llamado sanosuke, tengo 12 años y ya soy jounin desde los 10 años?

Sasuke: exacto –asiente- ademas tienes 3 primos, kenta uchiha de 18 años AMBU, taichi de 15 años jounin y aiko uchiha de 6 años resien salida de genin

Daisuke: ¡¿primos?

Sakura: si, primos –sonrie-

TOC TOC!

Sasuke: ¿quien?

¿?: -semi abriendo la puerta- oye escuche que…..

Sasuke: -cierra la puerta de golpe- estamos ocupados! Luego entras!  
>¿?: oye! Quiero ver a mis sobrinos!<p>

Sasuke: saku, ayudame, si lo vee esto se pondra feo –nervioso-

Sakura: -nerviosa- em….. sabes, este no es bu-buen momento –sonrie nerviosa- shina, ayame y daisuke ya no estan en la habitacion, estamos solo sasuke-kun y yo

¿?: aaaahhh! Ya entiendo –burlon- solo no me des mas sobrinos ototo!

Daisuke: *ototo* -frunce el ceño- *solo una persona me decia asi*

Sasuke: cierra la boca! Ese no es tu asunto! –sonrojado-

¿?: hmp

¿?2: -fuera de la puerta- ¿que sucede Itachi?

Daisuke: *Itachi* -se levanta de golpe y activa el sharingan-

Sasuke: sakura… controlalo mientras –aun tapando la puerta-

Sakura: tranquilo sasuke –hablandole a su "hijo"-

Itachi: lo que sucede es que vine a ver a mis sobrinos y parece que ya no estan aquí, pero sakura y sasuke al parecer estan en otras "cosas" –burlon-

Sasuke: -sonrojado- CALLATE ITACHI! NO SABES LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TE ESTAS GANANDO!

Itachi: ohhh! Tu y cuantos mas ototo!

¿?2: jajjajaja de veras teme! Tu no cambias!

Daisuke: *¿teme?* -ojos entrecerrados- *solo el fracasado de naruto me dice asi ¬¬*

Sasuke: dobe! No que eres hokague! Ve a atender tus asuntos, aqui estamos ocupados!

Naruto: si no abres por las buenas, abrimos por las malas –dijo para molestar-

Sasuke: se los advierto!

Itachi: a la 1

Sakura: no esperen!

Naruto: a las 2!

Sasuke: no entienden nada! –se quita de la puerta-

Ita/Naru: A LAS 3! –empujan-

Al momento de decir 3, sasuke abre la puerta haciendo que itachi y naruto se caigan al duelo pasando de largo

Sasuke: se los adverti par de descerebrados!

Itachi: no me llames descerebrado ototo!

Naruto: de veras te pasas teme! Yo solo queria ver a mis sobrinos!

Daisuke: -preparando un chidori- ¿que hace ese bastardo aquí? –apuntando a itachi-

Itachi: ¿yo? –sorprendido- ¿Cómo que bastardo? –mira a sasuke- ¿que le ocurre a tu hijo ototo?

Sasuke: por eso no queria que te viera! –molesto-

Daisuke: ahora si me las pagaras! –corre hacia itachi con un chidori en la mano-

Sasuke: -agarrandolo antes que pase nada- calmate y te explico todo, asi que ahora deja de ser un orgulloso y olvida todo lo que sabes!

Daisuke: no voy a olvidar nada! –hace fuerza para liberarse-

Sasuke: sakura…. las cuerdas anti chacra

Sakura: si no queda mas remedio U.U

-30 minutos despues-

Vemos a las mismas 4 personas sentadas y a un pelinegro de ojos jades amarrado a una silla

Sakura: da buena pelea –suspira-

Sasuke: ¿Qué esperabas?, despues de todo soy yo –sonrie de medio lado-

Itachi: ahora si me dicen que ocurre aquí! Me estoy volviendo loco!

Sasuke: ¿mas de lo que ya estas?, eso si es grave –sonrie de medio lado-

Naruto: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ITACHI TU YA NO PUEDES ESTAR MAS LOCO! DE VERAS!

Sasu/Saku/Ita: TU LO ESTAS MAS! –lo golpean en la cabeza-

Naruto: TT-TT –lagrimas estilo anime-

Daisuke: -venitas en la frente- ahora sueltenme! Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

Sasuke: no puedes, y se que no lo haras –sonrie sabelotodo-

Sakura: les hare una breve explicacion de lo que ocurre….

- Minutos despues-

Sakura: y eso paso –finaliso-

Itachi: -asombrado- entonces… el eres tu ototo, ¿pero el tu de cuando tenias 12 años?

Sasuke: hmp –asiente-

Daisuke: ahora si me pueden explicar que ocurre aquí! –mira a sasuke padre- tu! Porque no lo matas! –mirando a sakura- tu! Como te hiciste tan fuerte! –mira a Itachi- tu bastardo que haces en konoha! –mira a naruto- Y TU QUE TIENES QUE VER EN TODO ESTO MALDITO DOBE! Y ya saquenme de aquí! –furioso-

Sakura: si, eres tu sasuke-kun –sonrie divertida-

Sasuke: hmp ¬¬

Itachi: bueno, sabia que cuando pequeño me odiabas, pero pense que lo habias superado –llora estilo anime-

Naruto: ya itachi niisan –le toma el hombro- es culpa del teme U.U

Sasu/Dai: ME TIENEN HASTA LA CORONILLA CON SUS EXAGERACIONES! Ò.Ó

Sakura: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA SI SASUKE-KUN! TU SI QUE NO CAMBIAS!

Sasu/Dai: hmp!

Sakura: -respirando ondo- esta sera una laaaaargaaaaa tarde U.U

Itachi: ¿tenemos que explicarle todo?, ¿no se alterara la historia?

Sasuke: es necesario, no podemos dejarlo asi como asi porque o intentara matarte y aparte no sabra como actuar

Naruto: -suspira- investigare este jutzu a ver que puedo hacer

Daisuke: ¬¬ *este dobe jamas hara algo por mi*

Capitulo: ¿responder o no responder?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo: ¿responder o no responder? **

**Mostrar Spoiler**

**Estamos en la mansion Uchiha, vemos a un pelinegro de ojos negros tirado en el sofa de la cama con un solo y muy profundo pensamiento…..**

**Sasuke: gggggrrrrr –sonido de tripas- *tengo mucha ambre… extraño la comida de oka-san***

**TOC TOC!**

**Sasuke: -se levanta y se para tras la puerta- no tengo permitido abrirle a extraños!**

**¿?: jeje, soy yo em… ¿daisuke?, si te llamare asi, abreme!**

**Sasuke: oka…. Em…. ¿sakura verdad?**

**Sakura: si –sonrie-**

**¿?: se olvidan siempre de mi! De veras! –cruzado de brazos-**

**Sasuke: y….. naruto-sa… ¿naruto uzumaki?**

**Naruto: sii! De veras! Al fin me recuerdas!**

**Sasuke: -abre la puerta- pasen, estoy solo de todas formas**

**Sakura: lo sabemos –sonrie-**

**Todos entran a la mansion, pero sakura se desvia a la cocina y comienza a sacar algo de su mochila**

**Sakura: supuse que tendrias hambre, ya que dudo que cocines, tu madre debe hacerlo –sonrie-**

**Sasuke: pues…. Si, oka-san siempre cocina –sonrojado-**

**Naruto: no te pareces a sasuke! ¿Seguro eres su hijo?**

**Sasuke: si, pero no es la primera ves que me dicen que no me paresco a el, dicen que me paresco mas a oka-san**

**Naruto: y quien es la desquiciada que finalmente se caso con sasuke-teme!**

**Sasuke: pues….. sa…..*no puedo decirlo* no, tsunade-sama me dijo que no digiera nada sobre el futuro –sonrie nervioso-**

**Sakura: naruto, dejalo en paz, que no ves que esto esta incomodo para el –seria-**

**Naruto: pero sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: no!**

**Naruto: esta bien ¬¬**

**Sakura: -sirve 3 platos en la mesa- tomen**

**Sasuke: *pero si….***

**En la mesa habian 3 platos, un akonimillaki para sakura, bolas de arroz y tomates para sasuke y para naruto, ramen ¬¬**

**Naruto: GRACIAS SAKURA-CHAN! –comienza a comer-**

**Sasuke: no era necesario *es mi comida favorita, bolas de arroz con tomates*  
>S<br>akura: no importa, me gusta cocinar, ademas esa es la comida favotita de sasuke-kun, supuse que como eres su hijo tambien te deberia gustar –sonrie-**

**Sasuke: si….. lo olvidaba –comienza a comer-**

**Sakura: ¿nos conoces en el futuro?**

**Sasuke: *demaciado* si, pues… se relacionan mucho con oto-san *mas de lo que creen***

**Naruto: y dinos, eres jounin, pero tienes nuestra edad, como rayos paso eso!**

**Sasuke: bueno, oka-san nos entrena desde que teniamos 3 años cuando comenzamos a aprender el uso y control de chacra basicamente, entrene con ella hasta los 7 años y luego, cuando active el sharingan comence a entrenar con oto-san y sanosuke, mi hermano mayor, pero entrenamos tambien con oka-san lo basico para no perder practica**

**Naru/Saku: ¿activaste el sharingan a los 7 años?**

**Sasuke: si, cuando estabamos en los examenes chunin, ayame y shina son mis hermanas y son gemelas, ellas activaron el sharingan a los 8 años y son chunins, mi hermano sanosuke activo su sharingan a los 7 años tambien y ahora es AMBU**

**Sakura: ¿a que edad fueron genins?**

**Sasuke: a los 6 años, ya que salimos antes de la academia por nivel, luego yo me converti en chunin a los 8 años, mis hermanas tambien a los 8 años y sanosuke a los 10, yo me converti en jounin a los 10 años y sanosuke a los 12, cuando cumplio 15 se convirtio en AMBU, shina y ayame tienen 10 años por lo que son candidatas a los proximos examenes jounin que seran en un mes**

**Naruto: *demonios! Los hijos del teme seran fuertes!* –sonrie- ¿y que tal los mios?**

**Sasuke: takashi-san me cae bien, tiene 16 años y es AMBU, se parece a… ti naruto –sonrie nervioso- *casi le digo naruto-sama***

**Naruto: sii! ¿tengo mas hijos?**

**Sasuke: pues… estan hanabi-san de 14 años, jounin, el invecil de haruto, tiene 12 años y no lo aguanto, siempre me reta a pelear, pero como nunca gana nunca me deja en paz, a veces me dejo perder para que me deje tranquilo pero se da cuenta y me sigue molestando, ademas que esta detrás de mi hermanita shina y por eso siempre peleamos ¬¬**

**Sakura: *se deben parecer mucho a sasuke y naruto***

**Naruto: que mal –aura deprimente- *los hijos del teme seran mejores que los mios***

**Sasuke: a y esta hikari-chan –sonrie sonrojado- es muy bonita y simpatica**

**Naruto: ¬¬ ¿te gusta? –celoso-**

**Sasuke: O/O pues….. la verdad… jejeje –rie nervioso- esta muy rico sakura, gracias por traerme la comida –cambiando el tema-**

**Naruto. #¬¬ -celoso- *al menos sabre de que tener cuidado***

**Sakura: por nada….. daisuke –sonrie nerviosa- dime, ¿me conoces a mi?, ¿tengo hijos?, ¿estoy casada? –sonrie-**

**Sasuke: um….. –se ahoga con la comida- COF COF COF COF….. –toce-**

**Naruto: se nos muere! –asustado-**

**Sakura: -golpeandole la espalda- perdon….. ¿dije algo malo?**

**Sasuke: cof….. no cof…. Nada… solo que….. si, la conosco, si esta casada y tiene hijos *nosotros mismos ***

**Naruto: ¿y con quien estoy casado! –sonriente- espero que sea con sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: NARUTO! –lo golpea-**

**Sasuke: U¬¬ *no golpeaba tan fuerte de pequeña* -sobandose la cabeza-**

**Naruto: TT-TT ¿pero porque me golpeas?**

**Sakura: porque si!**

**Sasuke: y lamento decir que sakura es….. no es con quien te casaras –gotita estilo anime-**

**Naruto: que lastima –cabisbajo-**

**Sakura: ¿entonces con quien sera? –sonrie-**

**Sasuke: *su sonrisa siempre es la misma* pues… no puedo decirlo, tsunade-asma me dijo que no hablara de ustedes en el futuro, pero ya les conte mucho**

**Sakura: tienes razon –sonrie nerviosa-**

**/En el Futuro/**

**En otra epoca de la historia vemos a un pelinegro palido y con ojos sumamente abiertos, sorprendido, tambien vemos a los mismos 4 adultos serios…**

**Sasuke: ¿ahora entiendes? –finalizo-**

**Daisuke: -shokeado- entonces…. Itachi….**

**Sakura: asi es –suspira- esa es toda la historia, a decir verdad tambien colapsamos cuando supimos todo, pero itachi fue aceptado de vuelta en la aldea porque tu dijiste que no volverias sin el**

**Daisuke: -se sienta aun shokeado-  
>Itachi: reaccionaste de la misma manera cuando supiste esto de la manera normal, cuando peleaste conmigo a los 16 años<strong>

**Daisuke:….**

**Naruto: por eso, como veras, este par de uchihas amargados se llevan tan bien –sonrie-**

**Sasu/Ita: A QUIEN LE DICES AMARGADO FRACASADO! –lo golpean-**

**Sakura: jijijijijijiji ustedes no cambian –rie-**

**Naruto: TT-TT –llora estilo anime-**

**Sasu/Ita: hmp! #¬¬**

**Daisuke: *¿entonces…. Vivi todo este tiempo bajo una mentira?* -palido-**

**Sasuke: comprendo como te sientes –suspira- tambien tenia esos pensamientos cuando me lo contaron –se encoge de hombros- pero finalmente, volvi a konoha con Itachi**

**Daisuke: *entonces…..* -mira a sakura- ***_**"Sakura: no estas solo sasuke-kun, siempre voy a estar alli para ti"…. "Sakura: ¿de que sirve la venganza?, solo te haces daño a ti mismo, la venganza nunca dejara nada bueno"**_**… finalmente sakura…. siempre tuvo razon***

**Sakura: -sonrie- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Daisuke: este….. –se toma la cabeza- *mucha informacion para un solo dia***

**Itachi: por el momento vamos a casa, shina y los chicos deben saber de esto, pero nadie mas, y por supuesto –mira a naruto- investiga sobre el jutzu que uso kakusu….. algo tiene que haber pasado en ambas etapas de la historia para que se relacionaran**

**Naruto: claro, eso dejenmelo a mi! De veras! –sonrie-**

**Daisuke: ¿Qué pasara por el momento conmigo? –serio-**

**Sakura: por ahora….. viviras con nosotros, no creo que puedas hacer misiones, ya que daisuke es jounin y tu aun eras genin a los 12 años U.U**

**Daisuke: hmp**

*********************************En la mansion Uchiha**********************************

**[ellas son ayame y shina, shina de cabello largo y ayame de cabello negro ^^][perdon, no la pude poner en spoiler pero les dejo la pagina ^^U]  
><strong>**./******

**Shina: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –llorando estilo anime- daisuke! buuuuaaaa!**

**Sakura: calma hija –sonrie nerviosa- ya lo tendras de vuelta**

**Sanosuke: O.O –shokeado-**

**Sasuke: ash, esto no me lo esperaba**

**Daisuke: U¬¬ *si que es molesta…. Se parece a sakura***

**Ayame: quiero al baka de mi hermano de vuelta! Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!**

**Daisuke: lo lamento –sarcastico-**

**Shina/Aya: -mirada asesina- no molestes! Ò.Ó**

**Sakura: shina! ayame! Comportense, aunque sea dificil, el es su padre de todas maneras! Ò.Ó**

**Shina/Aya: si oka-san –asustada-**

**Sasuke: sano –serio-**

**Sanosuke: este… -se acerca a daisuke- eres oto-san de pequeño….**

**Daisuke: hmp –asiente-**

**Sanosuke: eso si es raro… pero no importa –sonrie de medio lado- espero que no me regañes tanto como lo hace oto-san –le dijo al oido-**

**Daisuke: U¬¬**

**Sasuke: sanosuke… sin cena #¬¬**

**Sanosuke: no oto-san... este... yo...**

**Sasuke: hmp, esta bien –sonrie de medio lado-**

**Sakura: mejor hare la cena –suspira- *necesito despejarme de todo esto* –sale de la habitacion-**

**Daisuke: -mirando a sakura- *¿de verdad esa es sakura?, ahora es tan fuerte… y se ve hermosa como adulta* -sonrojado-**

**Sasuke: -mirando a daisuke- *ya entiendo* este…. ¿Cómo te llamo?, ¿yo?**

**Daisuke: ¬¬ sasuke**

**Sasuke: suena raro llamarme a mi mismo, pero bueno, sasuke, ven –sale de la habitacion-**

**Daisuke: hmp –lo sigue-**

********************************En la habitacion de Sasusaku*****************************

**Daisuke: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Sasuke: -sonrie de medio lado- ¿aun no lo crees?**

**Daisuke: ¿a que te refieres? –levantando una ceja-**

**Sasuke: a sakura –agranda su sonrisa de medio lado-**

**Daisuke: hmp**

**Sasuke: ¿es hermosa no?**

**Daisuke: me cuesta creer que tu siendo yo hagas ese tipo de comentarios**

**Sasuke: ¿que mas da?, soy hombre**

**Daisuke: supongo ¬¬**

**Sasuke: no vuelvas a decir eso #¬¬**

**Daisuke: hmp**

**Sasuke: ¿alguna pregunta sobre sakura?**

**Daisuke: ¿te engatuso o algo?**

**Sasuke: mejor dicho….. yo la engatuse**

**Daisuke: -abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿como?**

**Sasuke: volvi a konoha, y comence a vivir otra ves en la mansion, siempre le pedia a sakura que me tragiera la comida porque yo nunca he cocinado bien, siempre me gustaron sus comidas, pero al final terminaba haciendolo como excusa para que viniera a mi casa y poder verla**

**Daisuke: no puedo creerlo**

**Sasuke: luego un dia, paso, tuve sexo con sakura –menciono como si nada- *aunque mas que sexo, ese dia lo que hicimos fue el amor***

**Daisuke: bien….. kakashi-sensei al fin lo logro, me contagio la pervercion ¬¬**

**Sasuke: digamos que tambien le doy credito, pero no, al principio crei que era capricho o simplemente deseo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que amaba a sakura, el dia que naruto le dijo que fuera su novia ¬¬**

**Daisuke: ese maldito dobe hizo que! –activando el sharingan-**

**Sasuke: y alli otra ves, yo reaccione igual, solo que… un poco mas agresivo**

**Daisuke: hmp, no me interesa la molestia esa –desactiva el sharingan-**

**Sasuke: no hables antes de tiempo, terminara por enamorarte, despues de un tiempo, sakura quedo embarazada, fue cuando mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados, y asi fue que sakura termino siendo mi esposa, paso de ser simple deseo, a de verdad ser amor**

**Daisuke: no lo entiendo –serio- entonces todos los…**

**Sasuke: -interrumpiendolo- esfuerzos por que no se te acercaran, permanecer frio y sin sentimientos no funcionaron, de hecho, terminaron por acercarla mas a mi y yo sentirme mas atraido a ella**

**Daisuke: ok! Me volvi completamente loco! En que genjutzu estoy! Primero dicen que soy mi hijo, luego que itachi era bueno, etc, luego que sakura es mi esposa y luego me veo a mi mismo en el futuro enamorado como un estupido!**

**Sasuke: no lo niego**

**Daisuke: -caida estilo anime- oda a shikamaru, esto sera sumamente problemático **

****

**Siguiente Titulo: "Entrenamiento"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo: Entrenamiento **

**Mostrar Spoiler**

**Kakashi: bueno… ya que tenemos que seguir con la "normalidad" seguiremos con los entrenamientos, primero, quiero que escalen arboles y se sostengan en ellos al menos por 5 minutos ****boca**** abajo**

**Sasuke: hmp, que aburrido ¬¬**

**Naruto: no es tan facil ¬¬**

**Sakura: si lo es ¬¬**

**Kakashi: U¬¬ bueno, solo haganlo**

**Sasu/Saku/Naru: si**

**Todos comenzaron a escalar un arbol diferenten. Sakura como siempre con su perfecto control de chacra lo hacia sumamente bien, no tenia problema alguno. Naruto no podia ni dar dos pasos y se caia ¬¬. Y por ultimo sasuke, quien era realmente daisuke…..**

**Kakashi: oh vaya, sakura como siempre un control de chacra perfecto**

**Sakura: gracias kakashi-sensei –sonrie-**

**Naruto: esto es dificil! De veras! –se cruza de brazos- oye te….. O.O**

**Sakura: guau! –sonrie- es perfecto!**

**Sasuke: -subido en otro arbol y en la misma posicion de sakura- jeje gracias**

**Kakashi: dime… ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo con tanta fluides?**

**Sasuke: entrene de esta menera con oka-san desde que tenia 3 años, es algo normal para nosotros caminar por las paredes, arboles y todo tipo de terrenos *pero esto es sumamente sencillo comparado a los entrenamientos de oka-san***

**Kakashi: *¿con su madre?... quisas…..* -mira a sakura-**

**Sakura: y dime, ¿de que otras maneras entrenabas?**

**Sasuke: pues…. Con pesas, tambien sobre el agua y fuego mmmmmm…. Extendiendo nuestro chacra a las shirikens y kunais, en fin, todo lo que tenga que ver con el control de chacra**

**Naruto: no es justo! De veras! Porque soy el unico que no puede!**

**Sasuke: dejame darte una mano –se suelta y cae sobre su mano derecha para luego ponerse de pie-**

**Kakashi: *sorprendente… tiene todas las capacidades basicas muy bien desarrolladas, a parte que su control de chacra conbinado a sus movimientos corporales son dignas de ser un jounin***

**Naruto: ¿oye que haces?**

**Sasuke: ven, esto lo hacia con mis hermanitas –le toma las manos y comienza a caminar de espaldas por el arbol-**

**Naruto: oye no espera!**

**Sasuke: no te caeras, te estoy sujetando, ahora solo intenta usar tu cracha para sostenerte**

**Naruto: dejame ver –concentra chacra en sus pies- el arbol se rompe!**

**Sasuke: baja en nivel de tu chacra**

**Naruto: bien….. me caigo! –sujetandose de sasuke-**

**Sasuke: ahora es muy poco, tienes que medirlo**

**Sakura: *me gustaria que asi se llevaran sasuke-kun y naruto en verdad* -sonrie-**

**Kakashi: *es buen maestro* -mira a sakura- *tengo un ligero presentimiento, pero no puedo estar del todo seguro***

**Sasuke: asi, ahora manten ese flujo de chacra**

**Naruto: si bien…. Lo tengo –se estabilisa-**

**Sakura: bien naruto! Concentra solo esa cantidad de chacra en tus pies! –sonrie-**

**Naruto: ¿y ahora que?**

**Sasuke: esto –le suelta las manos-**

**Naruto: aaaahhh! –se queda de pie perpendicular al arbol- ¿no me he  
>caido?<strong>

**Sasu/Saku: no ¬¬**

**Naruto: si! Lo logre de veras! –sonrie-**

**Sasuke: ahora sigueme –comienza a caminar hasta una rama y queda boca a bajo junto a sakura**

**Naruto: bien –comienza a caminar con mucha dificultad- *concentracion naruto***

**Kakashi: veo que si sabes enseñar**

**Naruto: -junto a sasuke y sakura- ¿y ahora que? –cansando-**

**Sakura: kakashi-sensei dijo al menos 5 minutos colgados –sonrie-**

**Naruto: 5 MINUTOS! NO RESISTIRE LOS PROXIMOS 30 SEGUNDOS! –se cae pero lo sujetan-**

**Sakura: -tomandole una mano- naruto baka! Comportate! Y lo estabas haciendo tan bien!**

**Sasuke: -le sujeta la otra mano- *es igual de invecil que haruto ¬¬* ya lo dominaras, con calma naruto –sonrie nervioso-**

**Kakashi: por culpa de naruto, los 3 se quedaran en esa posicion los proximos 10 minutos**

**Sasu/Saku: QUE! –lo sueltan-**

**Naruto: aaaahhh! –cae al suelo- me dolio! De veras! TT-TT**

**Sakura: lo siento naruto –sonrie nerviosa-**

**Sasuke: hmp, yo no tanto –sonrie de medio lado-**

**Naruto: SI! ERES HIJO DEL MALDITO TEME! Ò.Ó**

**Kakashi: U¬¬… si, se nota que es un uchiha**

**/En el Futuro/**

**Sasuke: bueno, primero entreno con sanosuke y luego sigue ayame y por ultimo shina**

**Sano****/Shina/Aya: si oto-san**

**Sanosuke: y que pasara con… -apunta a daisuke-**

**Daisuke: ¿Qué? ¬¬**

**Sakura: mientras las chicas entrenaran conmigo lo basico mientras y se iran turnando para entrenar con sasuke-kun, sasuke –apuntando a daisuke- entrenara lo basico con nosotras mientras, el no puede pelear con sasuke-kun asi que solo hara entrenamientos basicos**

**Sanosuke: este bien -activa el sharingan-**

**Sasuke: Bueno, comencemos a entrenar sharingan –sonrie de medio lado-**

**Daisuke: hmp, yo me largo**

**Sakura: -le toma del poleron ninja- no señor! No me importa quien seas, daisuke nunca le rehuye al entrenamiento y si no entrena su cuerpo perdera condicion fisica y equilibrio narutal! Asi que o entrenas o te entreno! Ò.Ó**

**Shina: te recomiendo que le hagas caso**

**Daisuke: hmp, esta bien –se suelta-**

**Sakura: bueno, comencemos en control del chacra basico –saca unas pulseras de su bolso ninja- ponganselas**

**Shina/Aya: si –toman unas, cada una de ellas se coloco una en cada pierna y muñecas y una en el cuallo a modo de gargantilla- listo!**

**Daisuke: ¿Qué son?**

**Sakura: pesas, asi entrenamos, yo siempre tengo puesta 5, al igual que ahora las usan shina y ayame, quienes al igual que yo, tienen puestas 5**

**Daisuke: ¬¬ -la toma- *pero…. Como es que* ¿Cuánto pesan?**

**Sakura: esas pesan 15 kilos cada una, las que daisuke usa son de 25 kilos, el usa 4 usualmente, las que yo uso pesan tambien 25 kilos, y las que sanosuke y sasuke-kun estan usando pesan 30 kilos cada una, sasuke-kun usa 5 y sanosuke 4**

**Daisuke: -asombrado- ¿y asi entrenan siempre?**

**Shina: siempre –sonrie- ahora pontelas para que empecemos…. ¿Cómo te llamo?, ¿oto-san?**

**Ayame: cierto, no sabemos como llamarte**

**Daisuke: diganme sasuke ¬¬**

**Sakura: pero fuera de la casa tendran que decirle daisuke**

**Ayame: si bueno –lo mira- este….. sasuke pontelas para que empesemos –energetica-**

**Daisuke: hmp –se las coloca- *apenas… puedo moverme, dijo que eran de 15 kilos y me puse 4, eso quiere decir que tengo…60 kilos extra y daisuke ocupa 4 de 25 kilos, quiere decir que su resistencia mental y control de chacra hacen que su resistencia fisica aumente hasta aguantar 100 kilos extras… estas niñas, shina y ayame, tienen 75 kilos encima y no presentan dificultades para moverse* -asombrado- *sakura lleva 5 de 25 kilos, quiere decir que tiene 125 kilos encima y siempre las lleva, tampoco se ve agotada* -mira a sasuke padre y sanosuke pelear- *mi yo futuro tiene 5 de 30 kilos, un total de 150 kilos extra y sanosuke tiene 120 kilos extra* -serio- *¿de verdad siempre entrenaran asi?***

**Sakura: bien, ahora siganme**

**Sakura camina hasta un lago y se para sobre el agua, shina y ayame la imitan y sasuke a duras penas puede imitarlas, pero lo logra**

**Sakura: bien, 30 minutos, mientras pueden hacer lo que quieran con el agua**

**Shina: oka-san, ¿no enseñas a controlar el agua?**

**Sakura: bueno –acumuña chacra en su mano y saca "un trozo de agua" y comenzo a pasarselo a shina- lo primordial es manterla a flote, cuando logras formas un circulo alrededor tuyo y mantenerlo puedes decir que manejas el agua basicamente, esto sirve para curaciones**

**Daisuke: -agitado- *demonios….. esto es dificil, a parte de soportar el peso extra que es pesar el doble de mi peso usual, tengo que usar mi chacra adecuadamente para sostenerme en una superficie tan inestable como es el agua***

**Sasuke mira como ayame y shina comienzan a jugar con el agua mientras corren y brincan por el lago, tirandose bombas de agua sin poder creer la condicion fisica que estas poseen**

**Sakura: *se ve cansado* -mira a sasuke- han pasado 4 minutos, faltan otros 26**

**Daisuke: como! –cae al lago- aaaahh!**

**Sakura: paso en falso U.U –lo saca- ¿no es tan facil verdad?**

**Daisuke: -todo mojado- hmp**

**Sakura: los entrenamientos mas basicos los comenzamos cuando ellos tenian 3 años, cuando se hicieron genins aumentamos el ritmo y cuando se conbirtieron el chunins cambiamos otra ves de entrenamientos, esto esta especialmente diseñado para ellos**

**Daisuke: ¿especialmete diseñado?**

**Sakura: este tipo de entrenamientos son para los chunins y jounins, mantienen el equilibrio ****natural**** del chacra, tu teniendo 12 años y siendo genin aun debes estar en los entrenamientos de chacra basicos con kakashi-sensei, asi que esto es sumamente avanzado para ti –sonrie- ¿quieres entrenar como lo usual?**

**Daisuke: hmp –frunce el ceño- no soy debil –mira a las niñas- si ellas pueden, yo tambien**

**Sakura: no te compares U.U**

**Ayame: nosotros comenzamos a entrenar control de chacra desde los 3 años con oka-san y pasamos por los entrenamientos de escalar arboles, caminar por las paredes, agua y fuego, siempre hacemos este entrenamiento basico antes de pelear batallas con oto-san para calentar**

**Daisuke: ¿desde los 3 años?**

**Shina: asi es, hace 2 años empesamos a aprender tecnicas del clan Uchiha ya que ayame y yo activamos el sharingan a los 8 años, por eso las batallas con oto-san son sumamente dificiles**

**Daisuke: *lo activaron a los 8 años… yo tengo 12 y lo acabo de activar***

**Ayame: los chicos, sanosuke y daisuke lo activaron a los 7 años, asi que llevan mas tiempo entrenando con oto-san**

**Sakura: veras, ellos entrenan conmigo desde los 3 años, y por ello su control de chacra es perfecto, procuro entrenarlos seguido para que no pierdan ese balance, nunca estan de mas los entrenamientos basicos, despues de mi entrenamiento, van con sasuke-kun para entrenar batalla**

**Shina: entrenamos tecnicas de agua, taijutzu, control de chacra y curacion con oka-san**

**Ayame: y tecnicas de fuego y trueno, batalla y sharingan con oto-san –sonrie-**

**Daisuke: *tienen todo un programa de entrenamientos avanzados… si hago esto, seguramente me podre hacer mas fuerte* -serio- *¿pero ahora para que quiero ser fuerte?, ya no puedo matar a Itachi, y no tengo otro motivo por el cual hacerme fuerte, no tengo nada porque luchar* -pensativo-**

**Sakura: si es mucho, mejor entrena como sueles hacerlo**

**Daisuke: hmp**

**Sakura: puedes quitarte las pesas**

**Daisuke: no gracias, las usare un rato mas –camina apenas-**

**Shina: no sabia que oto-san era tan debil cuando tenia la edad de daisuke**

**Ayame: cierto, hasta nosotras tenemos mas habilidades, ciertamente podriamos ganarle en batalla**

**Sakura: sasuke-kun era el mas fuerte de nosotros, primero de la clase y un ninja ecepcionalmente fuerte, pero como nadie nos entrenaba de manera como nosotros a ustedes, no podiamos ser mas fuertes**

**Shina: ya entiendo…..**

**/En el pasado/**

**Sakura: yo tengo que irme, daisuke, te llevo la comida luego –sonrie-**

**Sasuke: gracias –sonrie-**

**Naruto: yo tambien ire!**

**Sasuke: bien, de todas maneras me la paso solo U.U**

**Sakura: nos vemos –sonrie y se va-**

**Naruto: hasta luego teme! –se va-**

**Sasuke: -suspira- extraño a shina-chan, ayame-chan y sano**

**Kakashi: ¿tus hermanas?**

**Sasuke: si, como sali adelantado de la academia no tengo muchos amigos de mi edad, por lo que siempre me la paso con ellas, me llevo bien con ambas, me gusta entrenar con ellas al igual que sanosuke, el paso lo mismo y por eso somos tan unidos los 4**

**Kakashi: ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Sasuke: ¿cual?**

**Kakashi: ¿tu madre es….?**

**Sasuke: no puedo decirlo**

**Kakashi: -sonrie bajo su mascara- ¿los entrenamiendos de sakura son muy dificiles?**

**Sasuke: la verdad cuando te acostumbras no es tan….. –se tapa la boca-**

**Kakashi: -con la misma sonrisa- parece que acerte**

**Sasuke: ¿Cómo lo supo? –serio-**

**Kakashi: eso deberia preguntar, ¿Cómo sasuke uchiha se fue a casar con sakura haruno?**

**Sasuke: jejejeje –sonrie nervioso- no puedo contar cosas del futuro, pero si, sakura uchi…. Haruno es mi madre –sonrie- ella nos entreno desde pequeños**

**Kakashi: ya veo… y dime, ¿los quieres?, ¿son muy estrictos?**

**Sasuke: no, la verdad no, oto-san es muy atento con nosotros y siempre nos ayuda a entrenar cuando no esta de mision, oka-san tambien siempre nos ayuda cuando no esta en el hospital, pero cuando se da que ninguno de ellos puede entrenarnos, nos dejan un programa para que lo sigamos al pie de la letra y no perder practica**

**Kakashi: ya entiendo –serio- ¿sakura es fuerte?**

**Sasuke: ni se lo imagina –se soba la cabeza- si naruto piensa que sakura de ahora pega fuerte, en unos años mas sera su perdicion**

**Kakashi: se acostumbrara…. –sonrie bajo su mascara- *al parecer el futuro de estos muchachos si sera esplendoroso….. me alegro por ellos, ya han sufrido mucho***

**/En el Futuro/**

**Vemos a los 3 hombres en uno de los baños….**

**Sanosuke: oto-san… no tenias que hacerme tanto daño ¬¬ -tomandose el hombro-**

**Sasuke: ya eres AMBU, no esperes que sea suave**

**Sanosuke: solo llevo 3 meses de AMBU ¬¬**

**Sasuke: pero pasaste los examenes, el daño que te hice no es nada comparado a como terminaste despues de ellos, hmp, ademas tu tambien me lastimaste mucho**

**Sanosuke: hmp, pero no queria lastimarme –mira al otro pelinegro- ¿Por qué tan callado?**

**Daisuke: ¿hmp? –los mira-**

**Sasuke: -sonrie de medio lado- de pequeño yo era callado, no como ustedes, sacaron la personalidad de su madre, aunque en personalidad tu eres el que mas se parece a mi**

**Sanosuke: hmp, ya me lo han dicho ¬¬**

**Daisuke: *la personalidad de sakura* -lo mira- *ciertamente son mis hijos pero… "Sakura: bueno dias sasuke-kun"…. siempre me sonrie no importa lo que pase* -mira a su yo futuro- *"Sasuke: no hables antes de tiempo, terminara por enamorarte"…. Sera….. ¿que tal ves tenga razon?, tal ves….. si termine casandome con sakura, tal ves si me enamore de ella….. y tal ves pueda volver a tener una familia…. ¿pero porque sakura?... ademas parece que estos niños…. Mis futuros hijos, son felices y sakura sera una buena madre….. pero….. ¿Cómo pasara?, despues de todo…. Ya no se que pensar…* **

****

**Siguiente Titulo: "Muchas maneras para dormir"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo: Muchas maneras para dormir**

**Vemos una mesa servida para 6 personas, muy bien arreglada y con 2 chicas sentadas casi al final una frente a la otra**

**Sasuke: -entrando- ¿ya está la cena?**

**Shina/Aya: si oto-san! –sonríen- nosotras ayudamos!**

**Sanosuke: oh no! –azul- preparen medicinas para el estómago!**

**Daisuke: U¬¬**

**Ayame: QUE DIJISTE! –haciendo cellos-**

**Shina: TE ARREPENTIRAS! –haciendo los mismos cellos-**

**Daisuke: *pero si ese es*…. –asombrado-**

**Shina/Aya: DOBLE CHIDO….**

**Sakura: deténganse ahora! –las golpea en la cabeza y caen al piso incrustadas-**

**Sanosuke: -sonríe de medio lado- hmp, bobas**

**Daisuke: *son iguales a Sakura U¬¬….. Pero no dejo de asombrarme del poder de ellas 2***

**Sakura: tú tampoco las molestias Sanosuke! Ò.Ó –cara que asusta-**

**Sanosuke: si oka-san**

**Daisuke: * Sakura del futuro asusta muchísimo***

**Sasuke: calma saku –sonríe nervioso- ¿cenemos si? *hasta a mí me asusta a veces***

**Sakura: -sonríe- bueno, a sentarse**

**Sano****/Shina/Aya: *gracias oto-san TT-TT***

**Daisuke: U¬¬ *no cambia... siempre me hace caso***

**Sasuke se sienta hasta la cabecera, el haciendo a su mano derecha esta vacío y a su mano izquierda esta Sanosuke, luego "Daisuke", al otro extremo de la mesa esta Ayame, luego frente a Sasuke de 12 años esta Shina y el puesto al lado de Shina es el mismo que esta vacío**

**Sanosuke: el baño me dio hambre**

**Sakura: -entra con unos platos- entonces espero que les guste –comienza a servir-**

**Shina/Aya: pollo al curri! –ojitos de cachorro- gracias oka-san! –comienzan a comer-**

**Sakura: aquí están los suyos –entrega otros 2 platos-  
>Sasuke: gracias saku –lo recibe-<strong>

**Sanosuke: gracias oka-san –comienza a comer-**

**Sakura: -sirve otro- toma… Sasuke –gotita estilo anime- *casi le digo Daisuke***

**Daisuke: hmp –lo toma- gracias –susurro casi imperceptible pero aun así audible-**

**Sakura: -se sienta- ¿cómo les fue en el entrenamiento de hoy niñas?**

**Ayame: bien! Le gane a huruto-kun!**

**Shina: pero lo lastimaste mucho –pucheros-**

**Ayame: solo lo dices porque te gusta ¬¬**

**Sasuke: -aura asesina- *los mantendré vigilados #¬¬***

**Sakura: así que te gusta huruto! –sonríe-**

**Shina: -roja- no! Claro que no! Solo… somos buenos amigos! –sonríe nerviosa y sonrojada-**

**Sakura: vamos hija –codazos- solo dilo**

**Shina: oka-san! /**

**Sanosuke: voy a matarlo #¬¬ -aura asesina-**

**Shina: NI SE TE OCURRA! –venitas en la frente-**

**Ayame: hermana, regla número 5, nada de escándalos en la mesa o te quedas sin postre**

**Sakura: y hay pastel de chocolate doble, así que mejor te sientas –sonríe con malicia-**

**Shina: -sudando frio- s-si oka-san**

**Daisuke: *esto… me recuerda a cuando…. Oka-san estaba viva y estábamos a la hora de la cena* -come- *no puede ser…. Sabe delicioso, de hecho se parece mucho a la cocina de oka-san* -mira a Sakura-**

**Sakura: tranquila Shina –ríe nerviosa-**

**Ayame: oye hermana, no van a matar a huruto-kun, tranquila**

**Shina: -aura deprimente- no les creo**

**Sanosuke: niña lista –sonríe de medio lado-**

**Sakura: Sanosuke! –mirada amenazante-**

**Sanosuke: solo digo la verdad –come-**

**Sasuke: apoyo su idea –come-**

**Daisuke: *inclusive….. Es un ****ambiente**** muy cálido el que se respira* -sonríe levemente- *como el de una familia***

**Sakura: los 2 se quedan sin postre! Ò.Ó**

**Sasu/Sano: ¿el postre es de chocolate amargo?**

**Sakura: -sonríe de medio lado- sí, es de chocolate amargo como les gusta ¬u¬**

**Sasuke: oye! Eso no es justo saku!**

**Sanosuke: de acuerdo! Me callo! Pero quiero postre!**

**Sakura: está mejor –sonríe de medio lado-**

**Sasu/Sano: hmp ¬¬**

**Ayame: **

**Shina: TT-TT *no les creo nadita***

**Daisuke: -mira a Sakura- *sí que ha cambiado… ahora es tan… madura, además de…. Cálida, siento una sensación sumamente parecida a la que me provocaba mi oka-san* -la mira-**

**/En el pasado/**

**Vemos a dos personas sentadas en una mesa jugando cartas y a otro rubio durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá**

**Daisuke: muchas veces oí de los comas diabéticos, pero nunca pensé que alguien podría caer en coma por comer mucho remen**

**Sakura: no lo conoces –gotita estilo anime- cualquiera que coma 57 platos de remen solo a la hora de la cena cae desmallado por indigestión y exceso de sal, pero no le pasa tan seguido por lastima #¬¬***

**Sasuke: *siempre veo a Naruto-sama comer remen y veo que no ha cambiado desde niño U¬¬***

**Sakura: ¿seguro que no te molesta que nos quedemos? –sonríe-**

**Sasuke: claro que no, ya es tarde y realmente no me gusta quedarme solo, así que pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran –sonríe-**

**Sakura: gracias –sonríe-**

**Sasuke: por nada *no me siento solo, es como si oka-san me estuviera cuidando***

**Sakura: déjame ver –escogiendo una carta- creo que esta –la toma- O.o *es el joker***

**Sasuke: -sonríe de medio lado- gane! -Deja las cartas en la mesa-**

**Sakura: no es justo –pucheros-**

**Sasuke: aunque crezcas tu suerte en los juegos de cartas es pésima oka-san! –sonríe divertido-**

**Sakura: ¿co-como me dijiste? –tartamudea-**

**Sasuke: -se tapa la boca- *ya abrí la bocata* nada, olvídalo**

**Sakura: o…. oka….. Oka-san! –tartamudeando-**

**Sasuke: no eh…. Me equivoque –sonríe nervioso- des…. cuida**

**Sakura: O.O –soqueada-**

**Sasuke: ¿estás bien? –nervioso-**

**Sakura: ¿soy tu madre? –nerviosa-**

**Sasuke: bueno….. Este…..**

**Sakura: responde! Ò.Ó**

**Sasuke: -sudando frio- si! –nervioso-**

**Sakura: ¿significa que me casare con Sasuke-kun y tendré hijos con él? –soqueada, roja y nerviosa-**

**Sasuke: pues no creo que vengamos de una cigüeña ¬¬ -irónico-**

**Sakura: oh por kami…. –se cae de la silla- .**

**Sasuke: ya lo hecho a perder –se pega en la frente con su mano- oka…. ¿Sakura? –la mira-**

**Sakura: . -inconsciente-**

**Sasuke: U-U al menos está viva, pensé que le daría un ataque…**

**/En el futuro/**

**Es tarde, vemos a un pelinegro sentado en su ventana mirando la luna muy pensativo, la verdad es que no podía dormir, como casi todas las noches…**

**Daisuke: -suspira- *no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando….. Siento como si otra vez tuviera una familia….. Pero realmente esta es mi familia, la que algún día….. Tendré con Sakura***

**¿?: -entrando- ¿no puedes dormir verdad?**

**Daisuke: este… ¿Sakura?**

**Sakura: si –sonríe- vine a ver si estabas bien, pero creo que no cambias mucho**

**Daisuke: ¿a qué te refieres? –mira al vacío-**

**Sakura: a que cuando éramos pequeños tu nunca dormías en las misiones, siempre hacías las guardias porque decías que no tenías sueño, pero se lo que te pasa, tienes miedo y eso te ocasiona pesadillas, por eso evitas dormir**

**Daisuke: -asombrado- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Sakura: -sonríe con malicia- las primeras veces que dormí contigo te pasaba eso**

**Daisuke: U¬/¬ *parece que Kakashi-sensei nos contagiara a todos la perversión* -gotita estilo anime-**

**Sakura: pero luego, poco a poco dejo de pasar eso, creo que después de todo mi compañía te tranquilizaba un poco, el no sentirte solo –sonríe tierna- *siempre cuando pasaba eso me abrazaba muy fuerte y me acercaba a él para, según él, sentirme cerca***

**Daisuke: ¿compañía?**

**Sakura: sabes….. –se sienta en la cama- esto siempre funcionaba**

**Daisuke: no me acostare contigo! –menciono sonrojado-**

**Sakura: claro que no! Estas en el cuerpo de mi hijo! Aunque seas Sasuke-kun, una eres mi hijo y segunda tienes 12 años! –sonrojada- Ò/Ó no soy una pedófila!**

**Daisuke: hmp –la mira detalladamente- *pues….. realmente si es toda una mujer, con esa camisa de dormir resalta su busto y figura* -sonrojado- *oh diablos, pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto y Kakashi me ha dejado secuelas***

**Sakura: jajajajaja, te ves gracioso así semi avergonzado y sonrojado –ríe-  
>Daisuke: no tienes derecho a reírte ¬¬<strong>

**Sakura: y tú a fastidiarme ¬¬**

**Daisuke: molestia ¬¬**

**Sakura: lo sé, me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya es un cumplido señor orgullo –sonríe-**

**Daisuke: hmp *sí que ha madurado***

**Sakura: ven –sonríe- debes dormir**

**Daisuke: hmp –asiente y se acuesta tapado por el cobertor-**

**Sakura: -le acaricia la cabeza- ¿mejor?**

**Daisuke: ¿me quieres dejar solo?**

**Sakura: no –sonríe y no para su acto-**

**Daisuke: hmp *molestia* -cierra los ojos- *huele….. A cerezos***

**Sakura: -toma aire- **

**Mostrar Spoiler**

****

**Sasuke: -con los ojos cerrados- *canta… muy bonito….* -adormilado- *por más que lo intento….. No puedo dejar de pensar….. Que se parece a…. oka-san…..* -se duerme-**

**Sakura: -sonríe- *siempre solitario, como te recuerdo* -se para y lo cubre más con el cobertor- *siempre logro que se quede dormido de esta manera, bueno de esta y de otras* buenas noches….. Sasuke-kun –le besa en la frente y sale de la habitación-**

********************************En la habitación de Sasusaku*****************************

**Sakura: -entrando de puntitas- *creo que…..***

**Sasuke: -endiente una lámpara de sobremesa- ¿A dónde fuiste saku?**

**Sakura: jejenes –sonríe nerviosa- al baño**

**Sasuke: -sonríe de medio lado- ¿a cantar?**

**Sakura: me escuchaste! –descubierta-**

**Sasuke: estabas con Sasuke de 12 años ¿no?**

**Sakura: si –aura deprimente- pensé que si te decía te enojarías**

**Sasuke: ¿y porque he de enojarme?, siempre me hacías dormir de la misma manera cuando no podía**

**Sakura: ¿no estas molesto?**

**Sasuke: claro que no, se lo que siente el en estos momentos, y sé que se debe sentir extraño al encontrarse en medio de una familia cuando el ya no la tiene y la extraña –dijo comprensivo-**

**Sakura: pero…. ¿ya no te sientes solo verdad?**

**Sasuke: claro que no –sonríe de medio lado- lo que ahora no siento es sueño**

**Sakura: jejenes –gotita estilo anime- ¿quieres que te cante?**

**Sasuke: tengo una mejor idea –sonríe malicioso-**

**Sakura: y que se….**

**En dos movimientos Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la jalo hacía para luego besarla, beso que obviamente Sakura correspondió  
>Sasuke: ¿entonces me ayudas a quedarme dormido?<strong>

**Sakura: si eso quieres –cambia posiciones- te puedo ayudar**

**Sasuke: hmp –sonríe victorioso- **

**Sakura está ves lo besa y Sasuke corresponde con intensidad. Al separarse Sasuke le baja los tirantes de su camisa de dormir a Sakura mientras besaba sus hombros. Sakura no se quedó atrás y le comenzó a quitar la pollera de su pijama y comenzó a besarle el cuello**

**Sasuke: sabes… recuerdo que… la primera vez que hicimos esto…. casi ni querías mirarme la cara**

**Sakura: bueno –sonríe divertida- eso es porque me intimidaban estas cosas**

**Sasuke: -da vuelta las posiciones- ¿y ahora no te intimida?**

**Sakura: después de todos estos años en que casi todas las noches te "ayudo a dormir", ¿podría intimidarme?**

**Sasuke: espero que no –sonríe divertido y le quita su camisa de dormir- pero tu cuerpo sí que ha cambiado**

**Sakura: -sonrojada- note como Sasuke de 12 años me miraba, me hace gracia, parece que Kakashi-sensei ya lo contagio**

**Sasuke: ni me lo recuerdes –susurro sensual sobre su oído para luego besarla-**

**Sasuke: ¿siempre tienes que ser tan mala?**

**Sakura: tu también lo eres –sonríe de medio lado-**

**Sasuke: hmp, sí que eres molesta**

**Sakura: me lo acabas de decir –sonríe-**

**Sasuke: ¿Cómo?**

**Sakura: cuando tenías 12 años**

**Sasuke: hmp, pero cuando tenía 12 años no podía callarte de esta manera –la besa-**

**Sasuke: cierto, ahora no te intimidas –sonríe de medio lado-**

**Sakura: te lo dije –se acuesta sobre el pecho de Sasuke- ¿no te sientes solo verdad? **

****

**Sasuke: claro que no –la abraza de la cintura y la atrae a el- es cuestión de tiempo para que él se dé cuenta de que no estará solo –cierra los ojos y la abraza mas-**

**Sakura: tal vez tengas razón y a lo mejor…. -siente como el pecho de Sasuke sube y baja tranquilamente- *jajaja y se quedó dormido* -lo mira tierna-**

**Sasuke: –dormido-**

**Sakura: buenas noches mi amor –se acurruco en el para quedarse dormida- **

****

**Siguiente Título: "De tal palo, tal astilla"**

Holaaa choikos estee es un regalo de san Valentín adelantado ia que no voi a star mañana jejjejee espero less guste y dejen muchos reviews uno para mi y otro pa la autora de este fic maravilloso

Sayooo les deceo un magnifico dia lleno de amor y dulces jejjejej


	6. Chapter 6

**De tal palo, tal astilla **

**Mostrar Spoiler**

**Estamos con 3 jovenes, una pelirrosa, un rubio y un pelinegro caminar por la aldea**

**Sasuke: -mirando todo- *si que es ****diferente**** la aldea, realmente me perderia aqui***

**Sakura: ¿paso algo sasuke-kun? –sonrie nerviosa-**

**Sasuke: eh….. no nada *se me olvida que me tienen que llamar como a oto-san o si no causaria extrañesa***

**¿?: frentesota! -corre con ellos-**

**Sakura: ino-puerca! No me digas asi! –venitas en la frente-**

**Ino: y tu no me digas puerca frentesota!**

**Naruto: oye, ¿aun seran asi en el futuro?**

**Sasuke: no te lo imaginas –gotita estilo anime- *peor* -sonrie nervioso-**

**Shikamaru: oye sasuke, ¿te sientes bien? *nunca lo habia visto reirse asi* -extrañado-**

**Sakura: nada! no ocurre nada! –se coloca frente a sasuke-**

**Naruto: intenta parecer mas frio y amargado, porque el teme se comporta asi, tienes que imitarlo o esto se pondra muy mal –le dijo al oido-**

**Sasuke: *veamos, frio y sin sentimientos, bueno no sera tan dificil sera como actuar como con la gente de la aldea* -cierra los ojos para mostrar una mirada fria y una exprecion de indiferencia pura en su rostro-**

**Ino: salte de encima de sasuke-kun! –ojos matadores-**

**Sakura: hare lo que quiera! –la misma mirada-**

**Sasuke: hmp, ya dejen de ser tan molestas, irritan a las demas personas –dijo muy, muy frio-**

**Naruto: O.O *si que imita bien al teme….. bueno, por algo es su hijo*  
>Ino: lo siento sasuke-kun –sonrie coqueta-<strong>

**Sakura: *es como si sasuke hubiera regresado… es imprecionante* -lo mira asombrada-**

**Shikamaru: que problematicas son –bosteza aburrido- yo me largo**

**Sasuke: hmp –comienza a caminar- oigan ustedes 2, ya vamos nos –dijo sin siquiera dar media vuelta y comenzo a caminar otra ves-**

**Sakura: -reaccionando- este….. claro sasuke-kun –lo alcansa-**

**Naruto: esperenme! –corre a alcansarlos-**

**Ino: maldita frentona! Me las pagaras! –grito-**

**Shikamaru: vamos tambien, tenemos que ir por chouji para ir al entrenamiento –comienza a caminar-**

**Ino: que nadie puede esperarme!**

**********************************En otra parte de konoha******************************

**Sakura: este….. ¿daisuke?**

**Sasuke: ¿hmp? –da vuelta y los mira expectante-**

**Naruto: ¿aun eres daisuke o ahora el teme volvio?**

**Sasuke: todavia soy yo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**Naruto: ya me estaba preocupando de veras!**

**Sakura: es que….. como actuaste es de la misma manera de cómo actua sasuke-kun, por eso llegue a pensar que realmente eras el –sonrie nerviosa-**

**Sasuke: jejeje –gotita estilo anime- soy su hijo, ¿no es ****natural**** que pueda imitarlo? *ademas….. esta es mi actitud normal de cuando estaba en la academia y frente a la aldea***

**Naruto: te salio muy bien! –sonrie-**

**¿?: hola chicos!**

**¿?2: guau guau! -ladrando-**

**¿?3: ho-hola na-naru-naruto-kun –sonrojada-**

**Sakura: hola chicos! –sonrie- hola akamaru! –le rasca la orejas-**

**Naruto: hola mugroso! –sonrie ****divertido****-**

**Kiba: a quien le dices mugroso rata!**

**Naruto: a quien mas pulguiento!**

**Sakura: ya no peleen!**

**Hinata: sa-sakura-chan ti-tiene razon ki-ba-kun….**

**Sasuke: hmp *con que ese es kiba inuzuka y ese es su cachorro akamaru, pero como crecera! No puedo creer que ese pequeño perrito sea akamaru***

**Kiba: ¿y como estas uchiha?**

**Sasuke: hmp, bien –indiferente- *pero si…. Hikari-chan… * -mira a hinata semi sonrojado-**

**Sakura: ¿ocurre algo sasuke-kun? –extrañada-**

**Sasuke: hmp, vamos nos –sale caminando casi corriendo-**

**Naruto: ESPERAME TEME! –corre tras el-**

**Hinata: ¿Qué le paso a sasuke? –pregunto timida-**

**Sakura: ni idea….. bueno los veo luego –sonrie y se va corriendo-**

**Kiba/Hina: esto es extraño**

*******************************En el campo de entrenamiento 7***************************

**Naruto: estas loco! Casi te descubren!**

**Sasuke: -respira agitado por la ****carrera****- hmp**

**Naruto: cada ves te pareces mas a sasuke ¬¬**

**Sakura: -llegando- hasta que los encontre! –se acerca a sasuke- ¿Qué ocurrio?**

**Sasuke: ¿esa chica era hinata-sama?**

**Naruto: ¿que hinata?  
>Sakura: asi es, ella es hinata hyuga, heredera de su clan y portadora del byakugan<strong>

**Sasuke: hikari-chan si que se le parece de pequeña –sonrie sonrojado-**

**Sakura: O.O *la chica que dijo daisuke que era hija de naruto* -mira nerviosa a naruto-**

**Naruto: recuerdame…. ¿Quién era hikari? –pregunto el atolondrado-**

**Sasuke: es… -le tapan la boca-**

**Sakura: no nos dijo quien era –mirada amenasante- verdad! –tetrica-**

**Sasuke: *…. da miedo desde pequeña* n-no, no se los habia…. Dicho –sonrie nervioso-**

**Naruto: ah bueno –dijo restandole importancia-**

**Sakura: -susurrandole tetrica- no le digas nada ¬¬**

**Sasuke: esta bien –sudando frio- *si que da miedo***

**Sakura: *eso quiere decir que…. NARUTO SE VA A CASAR CON HINATA!* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –grita aterrada- EL MUNDO SE ACABARA!**

**Sasu/Naru: ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Sakura: aaaahhh! … . -cae desmayada otra ves-**

**Sasuke: *supongo que se dio cuenta de que naruto-sama se casara con hinata-sama ¬¬***

**/En el futuro/**

**Shina: que malo es sanosuke, no quiso que lo acompañaramos a comprar y nos mando a separarnos para que compraramos mas rapido –pucheros-**

**Daisuke: -mirando todo- *konoha si que ha cambiado…. Esto es imprecionante, jamas pense que en 22 años seria todo asi***

**Ayame: ¿mucho cambio? –sonrie-**

**Daisuke: bastante –las mira- ¿ustedes siempre van tomadas de la mano?**

**Shina/Aya: siii! –sonrie- somos gemelas, es natural que nos llevemos bien**

**Daisuke: *hasta sus dialogos coordinan* ¿y ustedes no se juntan con nadie mas?**

**Shina/Aya: este…. –cabisbajas- no con mucha gente**

**Daisuke: -asombrado- ¿Cómo?**

**Shina: tenemos pocos amigos, los hijos de hinata-sama, ino-sama y tenten-sama son nuestros unicos amigos**

**Daisuke: ¿alguna razon especial?, ¿Por qué no son amigos de sus equipos de cuando eran genins?**

**Ayame: salimos de genins a los 6 años, por lo que nosotras eramos un equipo de 2 personas y con eso nos bastaba para vencer a los demas equipos, esto no solo lo vivimos nosotras quienes por suerte somos gemelas y nos apoyabamos, daisuke tambien lo vivio pero sanosuke y taichi lo ayudaron mucho, el que mas sufrio por estas razones fue daisuke, porque kenta no fue a la academia, el simplemente paso rangos, sanosuke y taichi se apoyaban ambos, al igual que nosotras 2, pero daisuke fue solo, al no tener a nadie de su edad junto a el en la academia lo hizo muy solitario ya que lo molestaban diciendole… *el hijo del traidor*….….. bueno lo molestaban**

**Shina: como los de nuestra edad nos tenian envidia siempre nos apartaban, porque sobresaliamos mas alla de sus habilidades, tambien algunos con los que nos llevabamos bien terminaron por tenernos miedo. Por eso ves que sanosuke es tan diferente a nosotras y de hecho daisuke tambien lo es, pero sanosuke digamos que era como mas timido, aunque se abre con las personas siempre finge indiferencia, ecepto con nosotros su familia, por otro lado daisuke es mas frio, sumamente inexpresivo, inclusive a nosotras nos cuesta sacarle risa, pero por algun motivo siempre se mentiene junto a nosotras**

**Ayame: asi como nosotras eramos un grupo genin de dos, sanosuke y taichi que tienen la misma tambien fueron un equipo genin de dos, Kenta como es el mayor, considerado el prodigio Uchiha y como sucesor del clan, la paso muy mal tambien, pero a el no le negaron poder hacer el examen chunin, asi que paso rangos rapidamente volviendose ambu a los 14 años, digamos que daisuke fue el que mas sufrio con todo esto ya que el estuvo solo en la academia, y al igual que a sanosuke lo molestaban solo que el no tenia a nadie al lado para apoyarlo, sanosuke y taichi si lo vigilaban mucho y por eso nunca salio herido de gravedad, pero es el mas solitario de todos nosotros**

**Shina: de hecho sanosuke se convirtio en chunin a los 10 años porque el consejo no queria dejarlo entrar a los examenes chunin, tsunade-sama insistia pero la controlaron mucho por el hecho de aceptar nuevamente a sasuke e itachi uchiha en la aldea. Luego cuando sanosuke y taichi quisieron hacer los examenes chunin a los 8 años no los dejaron, cuando naruto-sama asumio como hokague el nos ayudo, asi es como hicieron los examenes chunin a los 10 años por ello podemos hacer los examenes chunin, jounins y AMBU, pero nos pusieron una condicion**

**Daisuke: ¿una condicion?, ¿Cuál condicion?**

**Ayame: el consejo hasta el dia de hoy no confia mucho en nosotros, pero nos dieron la oportunidad de sobresalir –imitando una de las voces del consejo- **_**"esta es su ultima oportunidad de ser considerados shinobis de konoha, le daremos la posibilidad a la nueva generacion uchiha de hacer los examenes con la condicion de que si cualquiera de los 7 nuevos uchihas reprueba aunque sea una ves alguno de los examenes ya nadie podra hacerlos y quedaran asi, los siguientes uchihas solo seran genins"**_****

**Daisuke: -apreta los puños- pero eso es injusto!**

**Shina: lo sabemos, pero no nos quedo de otra, tuvimos que aceptar, la otra semana comienzan los examenes jounin en los que participaremos, duran 3 semanas y tenemos que pasar aunque nos cueste la vida, no tenemos mas oportunidades**

**Daisuke: ¿Qué pasara con las siguientes generaciones?, ¿los hijos de ustedes, de sanosuke, taichi kenta, aiko y de daisuke?**

**Ayame: si los 7 pasamos los examenes con sobresaliente habremos demostrado que el clan uchiha es apto y de confianza para konoha, el trato es solo con los 7, y si cumplimos las siguientes generaciones no tendran este problema, aunque alguno despues repruebe se le juzgara como a cualquier shinobi que puede tomar el examen por segunda ocacion, eso solo si los 7 cumplimos**

**Shina: es nuestra promesa, y vamos a lograrlo, no reprobaremos el examen jounin, si kenta, sanosuke, taichi y daisuke pudieron nosotras igual sobresaldremos –sonrie confiada-**

**Daisuke: ¿les hubiera gustado ser como los demas niños?, digamos con habilidades normales, de otra familia, u otro apellido**

**Ayame: no –sonrie- nos encanta entrenar y no necesitamos amigos, somos 2 y nos tenemos la una a la otra –sonrie- tambien a las chicas, unas de nuestras pocas amigas**

**Shina: asi que en realidad no nos sentimos solas, la razon por la que los 4 hermanos somos tan unidos es porque los 4 pasamos por lo mismo al igual que con nuestros primos**

**Daisuke: ¿y no les molesta no tener amigos?… ¿estar solos?**

**Ayame: no –sonrie- no estamos solos, oto-san y oka-san, sanosuke y daisuke siempre nos cuidan y nos defienden, entrenan, acompañan, jugamos, hacemos de todo, asi que la verdad no**

**Daisuke: *son… muy fuertes, actuan como niñas pero realmente piensan muy maduramente….. me doy cuenta de que se parecen mucho a sakura, ella es asi*-asombrado-*ahora que me doy cuenta sakura tambien es asi***

**¿?: hola chicas! Hola dai-kun! –sonrie-**

**Aya/Shina: hola hikari-chan! –saludan-**

**Hikari: ¿que pasa dai-kun? –pucheros- ¿no me saludas?**

**Ayame: -le da un codazo en las costillas a sasuke- claro hermano, que no piensas saludar a hikari-chan, la hija menor de naruto-sama –dijo entre dientes-**

**Daisuke: -sobandose las costillas- hmp *golpea fuerte* hola….. hikari-chan –sonrie nervioso- *diablos, no se como actuar***

**Hikari: ¿Cómo estas dai-kun?**

**Daisuke: bien… supongo**

**Shina: sabes hikari-chan –sonrie nerviosa- nosotros estamos de compras, asi que tenemos prisa**

**Ayame: cierto –asiente- tenemos que irnos –sonrie nerviosa-**

**Hikari: que lastima –cabisbaja-**

**Daisuke: *es igual a hinata, solo que de cabello largo… tiene los ojos caracteristicos del byakugan* -sonrie de levemente pero con algo de ternura- *bueno…. al menos parece que naruto si cumplira sus objetivos, y que hinata por fin hara que el dobe deje de estar solo* nos veremos luego hikari-chan**

**Hikari: -sonrie semi sonrojada- de acuerdo dai-kun *hace mucho no lo veia sonreir, pero me encanta verlo sonreir***

**Daisuke: -comienza a caminar- oigan, vengan o nos vamos a atrasar y saben como es….. oka-san cuando nos atrasamos en algo –gotita estilo anime- *se siente raro llamar a sakura como mi oka-san, es extraño, pero….***

**Ayame: -en shock- *O.O…. ahora si no entiendo nada***

**Shina: *O.O….. ¿Qué fue eso?***

**Daisuke: oigan! Aya-chan, shina-chan, vamos de una ves!**

**Shina/Aya: s-si! *no deja de asombrarme su actitud… oto-san de pequeño era muy bipolar ¬¬***

**/En el pasado/**

**Kakashi: bueno, hoy tendremos mision rango C, tenemos que escoltar a un feudal a la aldea de la niebla, por lo que seran mas o menos 4 dias que estaremos fuera de la aldea**

**Naruto: que bueno! una verdadera mision! De veras!**

**Sasuke: ¿tambien tengo que ir?**

**Kakashi: dije equipo 7, eres parte de el**

**Sasuke: pero pase las misiones rango C cuando tenia 8 años!, son aburridas! Soy jounin, he hecho misiones rango A yo solo y las he completado con éxito ¬¬**

**Sakura: vamos daisuke! sera divertido, descansa un poco de las misiones peligrosas y ahora disfruta un poco mientras puedas, disfruta de la compañia**

**Sasuke: *¿olvidarme de las misiones peligrosas y disfrutar la compañia?* -pensativo-**

**Naruto: no te entiendo, sinceramente no se si actuas como un niño de nuestra edad algo timido y frio o como un adulto responsable, cuadrado y amargado**

**Sasuke: *actuar como… un adulto* -asombrado- esta bien –suspira- hare la mision, aunque sea fastidioso hacer misiones C**

**Sakura: si! –contenta- vamos! apresuremos nos para partir! –desaparece en un puff-**

**Naruto: de veras! Esto sera emocionante! –desaparece en otro puff-**

**Kakashi: antes de que te vayas, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Sasuke: ¿Cuál?**

**Kakashi: se que no puedes hablar del futuro, ¿pero como tratan a los Uchihas las personas de la aldea? –serio-**

**Sasuke: los del clan hyuga son los mas cercanos a nosotros, tambien ino-sama, tenten-sama, shikamaru-sama, neji-sama y los demas son muy gentiles, por eso nos llevamos bien con sus hijos**

**Kakashi: no pregunte por ellos, dije gente de la aldera en general**

**Sasuke: pues…. Vera, la mayoria de la gente no consideraba a los Uchiha como personas de confianza, por ello muchos se alejaban de nosotros y nos miraban como extraños, esa discriminacion se traspaso a los niños de nuestra edad que mas que desconfianza nos tenian envidia y a la ves miedo**

**Kakashi: ¿Qué la gente los trata asi? –asombrado-**

**Sasuke: ultimamente las cosas han mejorado, por el éxito de *no puedo mencionar a Kenta, me preguntara quien es y como es que es un Uchiha* sanosuke uchiha como AMBU y por las misiones hechas por mi, tambien el hecho de que shina y ayame sean al igual que nosotros, prodigios del mundo shinobi quienes han realisado misiones de riesgo B siendo chunins y han cumplido exitosamente, todas esas misiones han ayudado a las relaciones sociales y prestigio de konoha para con otras aldeas *para nosotros no nos queda mas opcion que ser fuertes, si uno falla, todos fallaremos, no habra otra oportunidad, debemos confiar en nosotros***

**Kakashi: ¿Por qué tan mal?**

**Sasuke: tiene que ver con la historia de nuestro clan y lo que se supone que pasara en los siguientes años, y digo supone porque si realmente oto-san esta en mi cuerpo y en el futuro, dudo que haga lo que el sasuke uchiha de esta epoca iba a hacer**

**Kakashi: ¿y que iba a hacer?**

**Sasuke: no puedo revelarlo**

**Kakashi: ¿por eso fue que los entrenaron desde tan pequeños?**

**Sasuke: -asiente- oto-san sabia que debiamos sobresalir y hacernos fuertes porque la tension de la gente hacia nosotros era demaciada. Oka-san tambien lo sabia, y por eso nos entreno desde pequeños. Cuando comenzamos en la academia ya teniamos habilidades desarrolladas y ademas los de nuestra edad solo nos molestaban y muchas veces nos atacaban, por eso oto-san y oka-san, previeron eso y nos entrenaron. La razon por la que salimos a los 6 años como genins, fue porque nosotros mismos procurabamos entrenar y hacernos fuertes, estudiar mucho y asi librarnos de una vez por todas de los niños de la academia ninja que nos molestaban.**

**Kakashi: ¿ustedes se esforsaron por salir antes de la academia para escapar de aquellos que los molestaban?**

**Sasuke: exacto, vera…..*no le puedo hablar de kenta, taichi y aiko* sanosuke….. fue equipo con uno de nuestros familiares y ellos fueron un equipo genin de 2 personas, se apoyaban y demas, luego sigo yo, la verdad yo no tuve un equipo genin, siempre fui solo, mi amigo mas cercano se llama haruto y es mi amigo-rival, hijo de naruto, pero cuando nos graduamos de genins, nunca hice misiones D e hice unas cuantas misiones C y al cumplir 8 años enseguida fui puesto en los examenes chunin los cuales pase, despues vienen mis hermanas, ella son 2 fueron equipo genin de 2, pero en realidad yo mas que nada me la pasaba con ellos y si no, estaba solo en la academia, eso sin contar a las fanaticas locas que nos acosan a sanosuke y a mi ¬¬**

**Kakashi: U¬¬ *como a sasuke… de tal palo, tal astilla***

**Sasuke: la fortuna es que shina y ayame son gemelas, ellas no estaban solas y siempre se acompañan, por eso son muy unidas y por eso los del clan uchiha somos tan unidos. En general la aldea nos esta aceptando poco a poco, pero nosotros aun tenemos cuidado de no confiar mucho en la gente de konoha porque en cualquier momento nos puden dar la puñalada por la espalda –cabisbajo- como….. nos trabatan tan hipocritamente en la academia, como cuando nos llamaban prodigios y genios, que confiaban en nosotros y luego nos apartaban sin importar nada –apreta los puños- *porque me llamaban hijo del traidor sasuke uchiha y no me arrepiento de haberles partido la cara a todos esos engendros hipocritas***

**Kakashi: ya entiendo, por eso es que tu actuas como un adulto y como un niño, actuas como niño porque en realidad eso eres y te sale natural, un niño que tiene familia, padre, madre y hermanos, pero tambien actuas como adulto por el hecho de no querer que te lastimen mas de lo que ya lo hicieron, tu y tus hermanos se vieron forsados a madurar desde pequeños para no salir mas dañados y poder aguantar la carga social de ser parte de un clan al cual le tomaron desconfianza**

**Sasuke: asi es, claro que… hokague-sama nos ha ayudado mucho, el confia ciegamente en nosotros y por ello la aldea tambien lo esta comenzando a hacer –sonrie-**

**Kakashi: entiendo…. *suponiendo por la descripcion que me da, sakura es su madre, sasuke su padre, entonces si el hokague cree ciegamente en ellos, asi que el hokague deberia ser… naruto***

**/En el futuro/**

**Ayame: gracias por las verduras seroña Ichido**

**Señora: no me digan por mi apellido niñas, llamenme haruka –sonrie-**

**Shina: entonces muchas gracias haruka-san –sonrie-**

**Haruka: cuando quieran niñas, saben que siempre pueden venir a comprar aquí**

**¿?: pero si miren nada mas, son las chunins prodigios uchiha**

**¿?2: deberiamos matarlas aquí mismo**

**¿?3: ustedes si que tienen agallas para salir a la aldea asi nada mas**

**Ayame: ¿que quieren, toshiro, akimiko y taro? –frunce el ceño-**

**Akimiko: que se vayan, oka-san dice que los del clan uchiha son unos traidores que estan espiando konoha y que en cualquier momento atacaran al hokague y que naruto-sama es un invevil que tiene una venda en los ojos por confiar en ustedes**

**Shina: pues no es verdad –frunce el ceño- ustedes son los completos inveciles!**

**Toshiro: mas respeto mocosa, nosotros somos 4 años mayores que ustedes!**

**Ayame: y aun asi son chunins! Cuiden su boca que tenemos el mismo nivel, fueron al mismo grado que daisuke en la academia por estar adelantado, asi que no molesten!**

**Taro: aquí las unicas que deben callarse son ustedes uchihas traidoras!**

**Aya/Shina: -activan el sharingan- que dijieron!**

**Haruka: basta! –sale del mostrador y se pone frente a las niñas- esta es mi tienda y no aguantare desordenes! Fuera de aquí! –le habla a los 3 revoltosos-**

**Taro: y usted tambien señora Ichido, sera considerada como una traidora por confiar en los Uchiha cuando se sepa que los Uchiha mataron al hokague y destruyeron konoha**

**Akimiko: cierto, despues de todo, ¿Qué se puede esperar de las hijas del traidor sasuke uchiha?**

**Toshiro: de tal palo… tal astilla**

**Haruka: suficiente! No voy a permitir que insulten a sasuke-sama uno de los mas poderosos shinobis de konoha! –toma la escoba en forma de amenaza-**

**Ayame: haruka-san, nosotros nos encargaremos –seria-**

**Shina: no podran en vergüenza el nombre de nuestro padre ni nuestro apellido –mas seria-**

**Toshiro: perfecto –pocicion de combate- ahora las acabo traido…. –lo golpean- auch! –se soba la cabeza- ¿Quién fue el invecil que me golpeo con una manzana?**

**¿?: hmp, se me resvalo –sonrie de medio lado-**

**Akimiko: Sanosuke uchiha, otro de los traidores –sonrie de medio lado-**

**Haruka: estan haciendo mucho escandalo en mi tienda!**

**Toshiro: no se meta! Estamos haciendole un favor a konoha!**

**Sanosuke: shina, ayame, vamos nos, no valen la pena**

**Ayame: pero…..**

**Sanosuke: ahora, oka-san nos espera –serio-**

**Shina: si –cabisbaja-**

**Toshiro: no sabia que los uchihas fueran unos miedo…..**

**En un dos por tres toshiro estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con el brazo en la espalda en forma de llave y con sasnosuke encima de el aplicandole la llave y su sharingan activado**

**Sanosuke: -toma un kunai y se lo coloca en el cuello- ustedes dejen a mis hermanitas en paz o este kunai quedara de adorno en su yugular! Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie! Insulta a mi familia, mucho menos molesta a mis hermanas! -mirada asesina-**

**Akimiko: sueltalo uchiha! –lo ataca-**

**¿?: si que son unas escorias –la intercepta-**

**Taro: miren, el otro uchiha, las ratas se reproducen como plagas que son**

**Daisuke: hmp, ustedes no hablen si no tienen poder ni nivel para hacerlo –mira a sanosuke- sueltalo, no te manches las manos con basura… niisan *se siente raro decirle asi***

**Sanosuke: hmp -le quita el kunai- ahora vayanse y no quiero volver a verlos molestando a mis hermanas –mirada fria- *tengo que obedecer esta ves, despues de todo es oto-san U¬¬***

**Toshiro: sanosuke el AMBU es tan patetico que obedece a su hermanito menor jounin –burlon-**

**Daisuke: que dijiste de el escoria! –activa el sharingan-**

**Sanosuke: hmp –lo detiene- tu mismo lo digiste, no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con basura**

**Akimiko: miren que el par de uchihas arrogantes si que se parecen a el traidor de su padre**

**Daisuke: *traidor… se suponia que me iba a ir con orochimaru dentro de 2 meses, pero se vino esto encima….. nunca pense que estas serian despues las consecuencias de mis actos, voy a hacer sufrir a quienes mas quiero en la vida…. A mi familia* -cabisbajo-**

**Ayame: mejor vete! Ve a buscar un cerebro que mucho te hace falta**

**Shina: o mejor aun, buscate a un novio que te coja a ver si dejas de fastidiar y dejas de ser una tarada y pasas a ser algo mas util que una debil shinobi y te combiertes en zorra!**

**Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajaaja**

**Akimiko: QUE DIJISTE MALDITA HIJA DE…**

**Haruka: -le pega con la escoba- no se atreban a insultar a sakura-sama! Ella siempre ha sido una persona muy culta y educada, una señorita hecha y derecha, primero lavense la boca y luego hablen de ella! –la vuelve a golpear- asi que fuera de mi tienda!**

**Toshiro: mejor vamos nos, la gente de konoha es tan ignorante que no apreciaria nuestro trabajo comunitario de deshacernos de estos traidores -se van-**

**Haruka: ¿niños? –los mira-**

**Ayame: -sonrie levemente- lamento el escandalo haruka-san**

**Shina: de verdad lo sentimos mucho**

**Haruka: no se preocupen –sonrie- ellos son los tontos que dudan y se creen mejores, pero ustedes lo son mas y deben demostrarlo, no dejen que la ira les gane**

**Shina/Aya: si –sonrien-**

**Sanosuke: lamento mucho el escandalo**

**Haruka: no importa, es pan de cada dia, y ademas eres muy gentil en siempre defender a tus hermanas aun sabiendo que ellas pueden hacerlo solas –sonrie- llegara el momento de que konoha olvide el pasado y ustedes la nueva generacion uchiha podra mirar a todos de igual a igual, cara a cara sin ningun temor, asi que esfuercense que saben que siempre tendran mi apoyo y que mucha gente mas los apoya, sobre todo naruto-sama**

**Shina/Aya: SI! –sonrien mucho-**

**Sanosuke: -sonrie de medio lado- gracias haruka-san**

*****************************Camino a los territorios Uchiha******************************

**Daisuke: shina, ayame….. sanosuke –se detiene-**

**Shina/Aya: ¿Qué ducede… daisuke? –sonrien nerviosas-**

**Daisuke: yo…. solo…..**

**Sanosuke: solo di lo que quieras –indiferente-**

**Daisuke: lamento esto, por culpa de mis actos, ahora ustedes sufren las concecuencias**

**Sanosuke: -se detiene en seco- *como cuando entre en la academia… oto-san tambien se disculpo de la misma manera cuando me molestaban* -asombrado- *tambien lo hizo con daisuke***

**Shina: no sufrimos –sonrie- solo nos molestan un poquito, eso no es tan malo**

**Ayame: no es para tanto, el dia que todos acepten a los uchiha tendremos el orgullo de decir que fue por merito propio!**

**Daisuke: pero todos los veen como los hijos del traidor sasuke uchiha –apreta los puños- *actue sin pensar en el futuro, tal ves porque no pense que tendria un futuro***

**Sanosuke: no, nosotros somos los hijos de sasuke uchiha, uno de los mejores shinobis de konoha, aquel que ayudo al hokague cuando akatsuki lo secuestro y tambien mano derecha del hokague, y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ello**

**Ayame: oka-san siempre nos dice que debemos confiar en nosotros y en nuestros esfuerzos, nunca el esfuerzo es en bano y tampoco el sacrificio, nosotros, la nueva generacion lucharemos y nos esforzaremos al maximo!**

**Shina: para que vengan tiempos mejores para nuestro clan y asi nuestros sucesores puedan mirar en igualdad de condiciones a los demas shinobis, sin temor, sin discriminacion y sin arrepentimiento de ser nombrados uchihas**

**Sanosuke: porque jamas nos arrepentiremos de ser parte del legado del poderoso y legendario clan uchiha, portadores del sharingan**

**Daisuke: -asombrado- *actuan como niños… son en muchas ocaciones inmaduros o ingenuos, pero ellos tienen un objetivo claro y eso se los ha inculcado sakura… los 3 a pesar de todo se sienten orgullosos de ser mis hijos, de llevar mi apellido y de ser llamados en publico miembros del clan Uchiha...***

**Sanosuke: esa es una promesa, y los 4 la cumpliremos, no mejor dicho que los 7 cumpliremos**

**Ayame: mas que una promesa, ese es nuestro objetivo, es nuestra mision**

**Shina: los 7 cumplremos, sanosuke, ayame, yo e incluso daisuke, tambien Kenta, Taichi y Aiko, los 7 lucharemos por hacer que el apellido uchiha sea respetado y que confien nuevamente en nuestras habilidades, de a poco lo estamos logrando**

**Sanosuke: ese es nuestro objetivo y lo cumpliremos**

**Daisuke: *se esfuerzan por ese objetivo y no se desmoronan ante las dificultades, como un shinobi debe ser* -sonrie- saben algo….. me enorgullese saber que algun dia….. los tendre de hijos**

**Ayame: y nos enorgullese ser los hijos de sasuke uchiha**

**Shina: y de sakura uchiha, la mejor ninja medico del pais del fuego**

**Sanosuke: los conciderados nuevos sanin –sonrie calidamente- jamas nos avergonsaremos de nuestras sangre y raices, porque sabemos que**

**Sasuke: *es verdad, ellos son muy fuertes y me enorgullese verlos actuar asi…. si ellos seran mis hijos, de los que estare orgulloso….. sakura… ella tendria que ser la madre…* -pensativo- **

****

**Siguiente Titulo: "Juego, Peleas y Trampas ¬¬"**


	7. peleas y trampas

**Ha pasado un mes, vemos a toda la familia Uchiha, celebrando una gran noticia….**

**me enorgullecen! –abraza asfixiante a Shina Sanosuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisas que solo eran mostradas ente su familia**

**igual! –celebro Taichi, mientras abraza asfixiante a Ayame, para después ambos chicos verse cómplices para aumentar la fuerza del abrazo y gritar-YA SON TODAS UNAS JOUNINS! ESTAMOS ORGULLOSOS!**

**gracias… -decian las gemelas ya azules - ahora suelten nos….. no respi…ramos…**

**ya sueltenlas, acaban de convertirse en jounins como para que las maten – les dijo Itachi para salvar a sus sobrinas de una posible muerte a manos de su sobrino e hijo.  
><strong>

**al igual que todos nosotros, son unos prodigios primitas!- dijo emocionado Kenta, que se encontraba a un lado de su progenitor**

**chicas! Estamos logrando nuestros objetivos! –dijo sonriente la mas pequeña de los Uchiha -**

**sii! Lo lograremos! –dijeron las hermanas a la ves mientras sonreían por al fin haber dado un paso mas en su meta -  
><strong>

**Las primeras chicas Uchihas jounins! –seguía diciendo Kenta – **

**¿y sakura y yo que? ¬¬ - dijo recelosa la madre del chico, por no haberlas tomado en cuenta ni a su cuñada ni a ella **

****

**jejejeje –rie nervioso el mayor de los hijos de Konan - perdon oka-san, pero me referia a la nueva generacion, recuerda el trato del consejo, ellas estan por cumplir su palabra – trataba de excusarse**

**es cierto, kenta, taichi y yo ya cumplimos nuestra palabra, somos AMBU's, daisuke participara en los examenes AMBU cuando tenga 14 y ustedes igual, estan a tan solo un paso de cumplir el trato –sonríe orgulloso el hermano mayor de las gemelas-**

**neechan, tu tambien tienes que sobresalir, en 2 años puedes hacer el examen chunin- le decía Taichi a su hermanita**

**si –sonrie- no faltare a mi palabra, asi que no se preocupen, pero que sea con edad minima es tedioso, deberia poder hacer el chunin ahora mismo, despues de todo peleo al nivel de shina y ayame –se cruza de brazos haciendo berrinche la menor de los Uchiha -**

**jajajajajajajajajajajaja- se burlaron de la pequeña todos los presentes**

**bueno….. entonces hora de celebrar! –decía una sonriente Sakura -**

**esto lo envio naruto –Sasuke les entrega 2 paquetes mas o menos grandes-**

**Ayame habre su paquete al igual que su gemela- pero si es….**

**son chalecos jounins – termino de decir Shina**

**idea de naruto, el chaleco de ayame es ****azul**** y el de shina es rosa –las dior a sus ssobrinas el uchiha de la coleta**

**ME ENCANTA! – gritaron estas**

**que suerte tienen! Ya son jounins, yo acabo de salir de genin –les dijo Aiko con aura deprimente; mientras su padre la intentava consolar -tranquila hija apenas tienes 6 años, en 2 años podras ser chunin y en 4 jounin –sonrie-**

**aura mas deprimente en la pobre niña- que esperanzas tengo**

**pero aquí nos falta alguien –mensiono Shina con un toque de tristeza en la voz**

**daisuke, ¿no? –dijo comprensivo el pequeño Sasuke quien ocupaba el cuerpo de su hermano-**

**extraño a daisuke niisan – continuo ayame**

**tranquilas niñas, naruto ha estado investigando, y ha avanzado con respecto a ese tema, pronto daisuke volvera – les intento consolar su padre**

**cierto, ademas estoy completamente segura de que el tambien las extraña… -continuo la pelirosa**

**bueno, ustedes deciden que quieren hacer despues de la comida –pregunto el Uchiha mayor**

**las gemelas se miran entre si- CARTAS!**

**/En el pasado/**

**Vemos a 2 chicos peleando con taujutzu, a su sensei leyendo muy interesado su libro de siempre y a un chico sentado a la sombra de un arbol con un aura deprimente encima**

**espera naruto –esquivando- no soy tan rapida! –trataba de esquivar los ataques la pelirosa**

**vamos sakura-chan! Tienes que mejorar taijutzu! – mietras atacaba a la chica**

**-pero no tan rapido! –lo golpea-**

**-ese golpe fue muy suave para ser tuyo sakura-chan, usualmente me golpeas mas fuerte – se burlo el rubio**

**-ME ESTAS DICIENDO BRUTA! –lo golpea mas fuerte-**

**-estampado en el suelo- pero sakura-chan no me golpees tan fuerte TT-TT**

**NARUTOOO! –lo comienza a ahorcar estilo anime-**

**mientras en le árbol un moreno suspira aburrido ante la escena - *esto ya es habitual***

**la pelirosa mira a sasuke- ¿pasa algo daisuke?**

**- en absoluto – contesta con desinterés**

**ya ha pasado un mes, ¿tsunade-sama no ha descubierto algo de cómo remediar esto? – comento distraídamente el sensei del equipo**

**- solo encontro un jutzu espacio temporal que traslada cosas pero no se controla a que epoca va – dijo el moreno**

**-¿y porque tan deprimido?, usualmente eres algo mas hablador que el teme- pregunto extrañado el rubio del equipo**

**-comprendelo naruto, debe extrañar a su familia, a sus hermanos y sus padres –dijo la pelirosa**

**-aura deprimente- me perdi los examenes jounin**

**- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los presentes**

**- ¿los examenes jounin? – confundido el rubio**

**-si, hoy terminaban los examenes jounin en mi epoca –aura deprimente-**

**- pero ya eres jounin – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa el peligris**

**- el examen en que mis hermanitas iban a participar - explico**

**- ¿pero ellas no tenian 10 años? – volvió a decir con extrañesa**

**- como yo cuando me hice jounin –explico aun aura deprimente-**

***seran fuertes…. Muy fuertes* -sonrió la pelirosa -**

**-que envidia! De veras ya quiero ser jounin! – grito emocionado el rubio**

**Sasuke cambia su exprecion a seria- no sabes de lo que hablas naruto, realmente no quisieras estar en nuestros zapatos**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? –asombrado-**

**- hmp, por nada**

**- tranquilízate daisuke, tal ves no pasaron y para cuando vuelvas todavia no seran jounins y asi podras verlas pasar los siguientes examenes –sonrie-**

**- QUE DIJISTE! –se para agresivo-**

**- que a lo mejor no pasaron y… - trato de dedir pero no pudo terminar ya que en 3 tiempos estaba naruto estampado contra un arbol y daisuke amenazandolo con un kunai y su sharingan activado, ademas se podia ver un chidori en la mano donde tenia el kunai haciendo que la escena fuera aterradora.**

**- atrevete a decir eso otra ves y te corto el cuello! – dijo amenazante-**

**- *que le pasa a este* -temblando el rubio-**

**- basta daisuke, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas –trato de tranquilizar haciendo cellos-**

**- usted no se meta! No entienden! – contesto alterado el moreno**

**- ¿pero que dije algo malo?, solo lo decia para subirte el animo – trato de excusarse el rubio asustado**

**- ellas no romperan nuestra promesa, el clan uchiha volvera a ser respetado! La nueva generacion hara que la aldea vuelva a confiar en nosotros, kenta, sanosuke, taichi han cumplido su palabra sobresaliendo, yo cumplire la mia convirtiendome en AMBU a los 14 años, mis hermanitas no seran la ecepcion, confio en que ellas mantendran su promesa porque ellas son uchihas y los uchihas nunca rompemos nuestra palabra, shina y ayame seran jounins! – explico un poco mas calmado  
><strong>

***acaba de mencionar a sus hermanos, pero tambien menciono a 2 mas ¿Quiénes seran?* - pensaba el peliplata**

**-¿pero que tiene de malo fallar una ves?, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad y lo se por expericncia propia –molesto el rubio-**

**- eso no es verdad –serio- no siempre hay otra oportunidad – dijo Sasuke**

**- yo reprove el examen para ser genin al salir de la academia, pero iruka-sensei confio en mi y me dio una segunda oportunidad para graduarme, siempre hay otra oportunidad y lo se por experiencia propia –volvió a decir serio el rubio-**

**-para nosotros no la hay! No tenemos mas opcion que fuertes! Es nuestra ultima oportunidad! Tenemos que ser fuertes a cualquier precio o seran los siguientes uchihas los que sufran las consecuencias! No tenemos la fortuna de ser como los demas shinobis! - dijo molesto **

**- basta! –Kakashi trato de parar la discusión mientras lo ataca con un chidori pero este desaparece- ¿Cómo?**

**- sasuke aparece detrás de kakashi y le da una patada estampandolo contra otro arbol-**

**-Sakura pensó asombrada- *no pense que fuera tan habil***

**-levantandose- tranquilisate! El no quiso decir eso con mala intencion daisuke**

**- no me gusta que hablen por hablar! no renunciare a mi palabra, y tampoco me retractare de mis actos! El va a pagar por desconfiar de mis hermanitas! –decía Sasuke cada vez mas molesto- toda la aldea es igual! Todos son unos malditos hipocritas!**

**Kakashi y daisuke hicieron un chidori y chocaron los rayos, ambos retrocedieron varios metros arrastrando los pies y luego ambos hacien jutzus de combate y comenzaron a atacar**

**Naruto miraba atónito- *tiene nuestra edad y es jounin, jamas pude siquiera golpear a kakasih-sensei y el pelea a su nivel como si nada* -palido-**

**El combate iba parejo hasta que por una ilucion del Sharingan, kakashi retrocedio 2 pasos y callo en una trampa colocada por daisuke y este se posiciono sobre el agarrandole el cuello con una mano y con un kunai en la otra**

**- jamas, pero jamas volveran a traicionarnos! – grito molesto Sasuke**

**- basta daisuke! –trato de deterle Sakura**

**-Sasuke la mira- no molestes!**

**- ya sabes quien soy! Hasme caso! De que sirve esta pelea! Es inutil! – le trato de convencer la chica**

**Sasuke desaciva el sharingan y se para con los ojos muy abiertos- *oka-san…***

**-¿Cómo que sabe quien eres? – pregunto extrañado y confundido el rubio**

**-seria- no te importa naruto**

**- no es justo! Siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de las cosas! TT-TT –reclamo infantil**

**-este no es momento para melodramas naruto! – regaño envuelta en llamas-**

**-Kakashi se sienta- eres habil, ahora comprendo porque eres jounin, debes haber pasado por muchas batallas para poder pelear a este nivel**

**Sasuke solo asiente con la mirada perdida-**

**- tranquilo daisuke, aquí nadie te ha jusgado ni a ti ni a tu familia –Sakura lo abraza- tranquilo**

**-la abraza- lo siento *es la misma calida sensacion que oka-san me da y que no sentia desde hace tiempo, extrañaba esto***

**- jejeje –rie nerviosa- ¿los extrañas verdad? –le desordena su cabello-**

**-asiente- *extraño a ayame, shina y sanosuke… a oka-san y oto-san, incluso pelear con haruto y ver a hikari-chan sonreirme….. tambien ver a sanosuke y taichi hacer trampa en los juegos y a kenta reclamarles a aiko ganarle a mis hermanas y a tia konan hacerle pucheros a tio itachi***

**-se separa de el- te entiendo, debes extrañar a tus hermanos –sonrie- pronto volveras con tu familia, solo se paciente y no hagas escandalos por pocas cosas como estas**

**- si *chicas….. ayame, shina, confio en ustedes, se que pasaron y cuando velva las voy a abrazar muy fuerte diciendo lo orgulloso que estoy de ambas***

**-mira asesinamente a naruto- disculpate!**

**- QUE! PORQUE SAKURA-CHAN!**

**- PORQUE TU EMPESASTE! ASI QUE DISCULPATE O TE GOLPEO!**

**-sudando frio- lo lamento daisuke**

**- no importa –cabisbajo- de todas maneras es costumbre, ya es….. costumbre**

**- *algo debe haber pasado en el furuto para que actue de esta manera….. sasuke-kun….. ¿Cómo estaras alla?, ¿que decisiones tomaras al volver?* pensaba la pelirosa**

**/En el futuro/**

**- trampa! –reclama Kenta apuntando -**

**-lo lamento hijo –sonrie de medio lado- trio caballos**

**- no es justo! TT-TT**

**-siempre ganas ita-kun –hace pucheros la ex akatsuki -**

**- seguro hizo trampa otra ves ¬¬ - asegura Taichi**

**- es un maldito tramposo ¬¬ - continua sasuke**

**Shina/Aya a la vez- nunca ganamos TT-TT**

**- yo no tenia ni un misero par TT-TT – lloriquiaba la pequeña uchiha**

**- ¿de que se quejan?, soy la primera que perdio, yo deberia quejarme ¬¬ - reclama la pelirosa mayor**

**Daisuke estando recostado en el sofa- *no puedo creer que sean asi, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar jugando poker con cartas, como encontrar una manera de volver a mi epoca***

**sasuke –mirando al sofa- ¿seguro no quieres jugar? –pregunto sakura**

**- hmp**

**eso es un estoy seguro –tradujo su yo futuro-**

**solo tu te entiendes de pequeño – dijo la pelirosa**

**Sasuke sonrie de medio lado- y tu tambien**

**- jejejejeje n/nU –sonrojada-**

**- tio sasuke, de pequeño era muy extraño – comento la pequeña aiko  
><strong>

**- #¬¬ es culpa de itachi – se defendio**

**- TT-TT pense que lo habias superado ototo!**

**- ya van a empesar –dijo Konan rodando los ojos-**

**por otro lado Taichi- *este inutil tiene trio de 4* -toma una carta disimulademante y le pega por debajo de la mesa- *toma esta carta* -mostrandola bajo la mesa-**

**¿hmp? – Sanosuke lo mira- *ah! entiendo* -sonrie de medio lado-**

**Taichi le pasa la carta-**

**Sanosuke la recive- se estan olvidando de algo –sonrie de medio lado-**

**- ¿de que niisan? Pregunta ayame**

**Sanosuke agranda su sonrisa- poker de 4 –muestra las cartas**

**Itachi: ….**

**-dejando las cartas en la mesa- y gane**

**seguro tenias la carta bajo la manga! Ò.Ó – reclamo Itachi**

**- para un shinobi siempre es bueno tener una carta bajo la manga *o alguien que te la pase bajo la mesa… gracias baka* -mira a taichi- ¬u¬**

**Taichi sonrie de medio lado- *es un gusto ayudarte a ganarle a oto-san primo* ¬u¬**

**-tengo mucho que aprender de ustedes –sonríe Aiko -**

***si que aprendieron bien a comunicarse con la mirada U¬¬* -pansaba Sakura**

**TT-TT tramposos! Lo tenian planeado! – seguía reclamando el mayor de los Uchiha**

**see! – Sano/Tai chocan las manos-**

**Shina/Aya se miran- deberiamos hacer lo mismo ¬¬**

***realmente la pasan bien…. Debo admitir que si me da gusto verlos a todos asi sonrientes, despues de ver como son con la gente de la aldea, veo que a parte de ser frios y maduros, pueden reirse como los niños que son…. y ser felices cuando estamos como familia*. Pensaba el pequeño Sasuke**

**-bueno, mejor traemos a alguien mas – taichi sonrie de medio lado-**

**-te ayudo, mientras mas mejor –continuo Sanosuke Ambos se paran y van al sofa-**

**- ¿hmp?**

**- tu tambien juegas –Sanosuke sonrie de medio lado-**

**- QUE! –exaltado-**

**Taichi lo agarra de los pies- ahora vienes a jugar**

**U¬¬ *pobrecito***

**Sanosuke lo toma de las manos- no importa si eres mi oto-san vienes a jugar!**

**no y sueltenme! -Dijo molesto**

**entonces por las malas – hablo taichi**

**Sanosuke y taichi llevaron a sasuke a una silla y lo amarraron en el torso con cuerdas anti chacra -….listo –sacudiendose las manos-**

**he chicos…. cuando se suelten tendran problemas – temio el Uchiha de la coleta por su hijo y sobrino**

**##¬¬ me las van a pagar!**

**lo que diga tio sasuke –repartiendo las cartas- por ahora juguemos, despues los mata- dijo el mayor**

**U¬¬ …-todos se le quedaron mirando**

**hmp! Ni piensen que jugare! – dijo enfurruñado**

**-Minutos mas tarde-**

**TT-TT malditas cartas! –se lamentaba la pelirosa mayor con lagrimas estilo anime-**

**lo siento cuñadita –sonrie de medio lado la ex akatsuki - par de caballos**

**par de reyes – contesto ayame**

**TT-TT porque siempre me ganan! – se lamento la peli azul**

**trio de 3! – le gano la pelirosa a su gemela**

**tramposa! TToTT – le acuso esta**

**lo lamento hermana –sonríe orgullosa -**

**Lo lamento prima! Trio de 6! – continuo la pequeña de la familia**

**nooooo! TToTT –se lamento**

**te lo mereces ¬u¬ - se burlo su hermana**

**me retiro, no tengo un misero par de 2 –dijo Kenta y deja las cartas en la mesa-**

**bueno, tengo trio de reinas, como en mi familia –sonrie de medio lado hablo el vengador del team 7-**

**gracias Sasuke-kun –sonríe tierna la ex Haruno -**

**gracias oto-san! –le dijeron las gemelas a su padre**

***U¬¬ aun no puedo creer que ese sea yo* - pensaba avergonzado el viajero del tiempo**

**diablos, solo tengo un par de 5 – Sanosuke se cruza de brazos y quejándose por la mala suerte hederada por su madre-**

**y yo un trio de 7, y ningun 5 que te pueda pasar baka –dijo taichi sin ninguna vergüenza**

**yo tampoco tenia un 7 que darte U.U – contesto resignado el otro**

**U¬¬ *si que son tramposos* - fue pensamiento general de todos en la habitacion**

**parece que oto-san va a ganar ¬¬ - dijo Ayame**

**lo lamento ototo, pero tengo poker de 8 –sonrie de medio lado el mayor de los Uchiha -  
><strong>

**TRAMPOSO! – le acusaron todos**

**lo lamento ¬u¬ - sonrio burlon Itachi**

**hmp, lo lamento itachi – interrumpio Daisuke sonriendo de medio lado- poker de ases**

**O.O ….- se quedaron todos en la habitación**

**dejame ver eso! –Itachi le quita las cartas- noooo! TTOTT**

**hmp, te lo dije –Daisuke sonrie de medio lado-**

**tramposo! – debatio Itachi al darse cuenta de que lo habían vensido sin darse cuenta**

**Kentacon sonrisa burlona marca Uchiha- Oto-san… te han vencido ¬u¬**

**y esta ves justamente ¬u¬ - continuo taichi con la misma sonrisa que su hermano**

**gracias hijos #¬¬ - poker face por parte de itachi**

**Todosen la habitación reian con excepción de Itachi- **

**Daisuke uniéndose a las risas - jajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**jajajaja por primera ves en mi vida he visto a itachi-kun con un aura tan deprimente! jaja – decía de lo mas divertida konan**

**aura deprimentepor parte de itachi- gracias amor – se lamentó**

**parando de reír Daisuke - *no puedo creerlo… me siento bien… hace mucho no me reia asi….. hace demaciado que no sentia que estaba en una familia* -mira a todos-**

**itachi! te he ganado! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se burlaba Sasuke**

**tu no me ganaste ototo! Fue daisuke!- se defendió Itachi de las burlas de su otouto**

**tecnicamente fue daisuke, pero en realidad sasuke-kun te gano! Jajajajajajajajaja! – se reia Sakura dándole la razon a Sasuke**

**aceptalo itachi! tu hermanito de 12 años te gano! Jajajaja- se reia Konan**

**oto-san! bienvenido al grupo de los perdedores! Jajajaajajajaja – se burlaba su pequeña hija**

**muy graciosos –se lamentaba itachi  
><strong>

***esto es…. grato, ¿desde hace cuanto no jugaba cartas asi?, ¿desde cuando no me reia asi?….* -mira a sakura- *ella y naruto siempre me invitaban a jugar cosas, cartas, futbol, de todo, pero jamas les quise hacer caso… Tal ves si lo hubiera hecho….. hubiera reido mas seguido* - pensaba Daisuke **

****

**Siguiente Titulo: "Seamos niños"**

Hola después de mil años aquí esta el capi ^^U espero no ver turbas enfurecidas ni nada por el estilo jejeje

Bueno na mas para aclarar este fic no me pertenece pero tengo el total y absoluto permiso de la autora para publicarlo y modificarlo según las especificaciones del foro si tienes algo que decir al respecto pueden hacerlo i si quieren confirmar con la autora que se lo pueden preguntar personalmente vía mensaje privado

Nombre de la autora KOKETA-SAKU si se quieren comunicar con ella, la tengo agregada en mis autores favoritos

Nos leemos a la próxima mis queridos lectoras … se despides luniita


End file.
